Harry Potter e a Descoberta do Amor
by Evans90
Summary: Uma visita inusitada... uma companhia inesperada... um mês inesquecível... um poder invencível... pós-OdP
1. 1 Aceitando os Fatos

**N.A.: **Gente, essa aqui é meu xodozinho... minha primeira fic! Eu a escrevi antes das shorts (na verdade, as shorts o são assim por falta de mais idéias... nunca nada rendia mais do que um capítulo ç.ç). Taí o primeiro capítulo pra vocês, lá embaixo a gente conversa melhor. o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**ACEITANDO OS FATOS**

Harry estava na casa dos Dursley há uma semana e já não agüentava mais. Seu aniversário de 16 anos estava próximo. Mas ele não ligava para isso. Ele não ligava para mais nada depois do que acontecera ao seu padrinho, Sirius. A morte dele foi muito dura para Harry, já que ele era o mais perto de uma família que Harry tinha, mesmo com os Dursley.

A cada dois dias, Harry escrevia uma carta à Ordem, conforme Olho-Tonto Moody mandara. Era sempre o mesmo texto:

_Eu estou bem. Meus tios continuam me tratando como sempre._

_Harry._

Numa tarde de clima ameno, Harry estava deitado num dos bancos duma praça que havia no fim da Rua dos Alfeneiros pensando nos acontecimentos do fim do ano letivo até que percebeu que não adiantaria nada ficar assim, remoendo os fatos. Ele disse em voz alta para si mesmo, enquanto se sentava, fazendo alguns transeuntes olharem torto para ele:

- Não vai servir de absolutamente nada eu ficar aqui lembrando o que aconteceu. Além de eu sofrer ainda mais, isso não vai trazer Sirius de volta!

Ele ficou sentado lembrando-se de tudo o que Dumbledore dissera e explicara quando eles voltaram do Ministério da Magia. Se ele quisesse viver, teria que ser com o peso do assassinato nas costas. Dumbledore...

Levantou-se de um salto e voltou correndo à Rua dos Alfeneiros, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e ouvindo resmungos e reclamações do tipo "Está maluco" ou "Onde vai correndo desse jeito pelas ruas?" ou ainda "Não olha por onde anda, não?". Ele os ignorou e continuou correndo até chegar em casa.

Quando chegou, subiu as escadas correndo, ignorando completamente seu primo Duda, que estava na sala e perguntou o que havia acontecido para Harry entrar em casa daquele jeito. Ele entrou no quarto e se sentou à escrivaninha ofegante. Catou um pergaminho limpo no meio de seus deveres, uma pena e um tinteiro e começou a escrever:

_Eu estou bem. Meus tios continuam me tratando como sempre._

_Preciso muito mesmo falar com o prof. Dumbledore. Pessoalmente._

_Harry._

Ele amarrou a carta na perna de uma coruja que a Ordem deixara com ele para as cartas que ele tinha que mandar e a soltou pela janela. Ficou olhando ela desaparecer até ouvir sua tia o chamando para o jantar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alguns dias depois chega o aniversário de Harry. Ele ainda não havia recebido nenhuma resposta de Dumbledore.

Ele ainda dormia quando ouviu pequenas batidas. Abriu os olhos, colocou os óculos e viu umas três corujas no parapeito da janela do seu quarto, tentando entrar primeiro que as outras. Uma delas era Edwiges, que aparentemente havia ido cobrar um presente para o dono a Hermione como fazia todos os anos; a outra ele reconheceu como sendo Pichi, a corujinha mínima de Rony; e a terceira era uma da escola.

Harry abriu a janela e as corujas largaram suas encomendas em cima da cama. A do colégio foi logo embora e Edwiges foi para a sua gaiola, porém Pichi ficou sobrevoando a cabeça de Harry, muito contente por ter conseguido cumprir sua tarefa. Edwiges ficou olhando de forma desaprovadora para Pichi.

Ignorando as corujas, Harry começou a abrir os embrulhos. O primeiro era realmente de Hermione. Ela havia lhe mandado um pesado livro. A capa era muito bonita e o título era escrito com letras douradas: _Hogwarts, uma história_. Rindo, Harry pegou a carta da amiga e começou a ler:

_Querido Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário! Resolvi te dar esse livro para ver se você finalmente o lê! Depois você pode me ajudar a convencer o Rony a fazer o mesmo._

_Aqui em casa está um tédio, não tenho nada para fazer. Já terminei todas as lições de férias que os professores passaram..._

Harry ficou realmente impressionado com aquilo... como ela conseguira fazer todos aqueles deveres em tão pouco tempo? Anotando mentalmente para perguntar a ela depois, ele continuou a ler:

_... passaram e agora simplesmente fico o dia todo na frente da televisão... estou ficando viciada já!_

_Mas e você, como está indo de férias? Espero que estejam melhores que as minhas, se bem que com os Dursley fica meio difícil..._

_Vamos marcar para nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal qualquer dia desses... se seus tios deixarem, é claro._

_Espero que você esteja bem e que goste do livro._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione_

Rindo, ele colocou o pesado livro ("será que ela nunca desistiria de nos fazer ler esse livro?" pensou) e a carta de lado e abriu o presente de Rony. Havia uma caixa com diversas miniaturas de dragões. Ele pegou a carta do amigo e leu:

_Caro Harry,_

_Feliz aniversário, cara! Espero que você goste do presente. Eu estou na Romênia com minha família, viemos visitar o Carlinhos. Foi ele quem deu a idéia do presente._

_Eu ando precisando conversar com você. Tenho uma coisa pra contar... mas é melhor pessoalmente._

_Só poderemos nos ver no Expresso de Hogwarts, no dia do embarque, pois eu só chegarei na véspera._

_Todos os Weasley estão mandando Feliz Aniversário e um abraço. Mamãe está chorando de saudades e papai tá querendo saber sobre um tal de computador, seja lá o que seja isso... ele ouviu falar e ficou muito curioso sobre o que seria._

_Bem, agora eu tenho que ir, nós vamos visitar o Norberto (eu mato a Gina, que idéia de maluco...)_

_Abraços,_

_Rony._

Harry ficou muito curioso com o que o Rony queria lhe falar, mas não pôde deixar de rir... realmente, ir visitar um dragão que te mordeu há alguns anos atrás era demais pro Rony.

Colocou o presente e a carta junto do de Hermione e abriu o último pacote, que era do Hagrid. Ele lhe mandara uma cesta com os melhores doces que havia na Dedosdemel, junto de um cartão de aniversário.

- Quero só ver a cara do Duda se vir esses doces... vai morrer de vontade, mas não vai poder comer por causa da dieta da tia Petúnia – ele pensou em voz alta e caiu na gargalhada.

Colocou seus presentes em cima da escrivaninha e, como viu que já estava amanhecendo, foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene pessoal. Quando saiu, deu de cara com tio Valter, que olhou desconfiado e perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, moleque? Caiu da cama, foi? Ou agora além de tudo você tem insônia também? – e riu da própria piada. Harry sentia que nada iria estragar seu bom humor e sua alegria. Então respondeu calmamente:

- Na verdade eu bem que tenho insônia às vezes, mas por motivos sérios. Só que hoje eu fui acordado por três corujas batendo na minha janela tentando entregar meus presentes.

Tio Valter ficou ainda mais desconfiado e perguntou:

- Presentes? E por que você estaria recebendo presentes?

- Porque hoje é o meu aniversário.

Tio Valter ficou muito desconfortável, porque ele esquecera totalmente do aniversário do sobrinho, aliás como acontecia todos os anos. Mas como ele não gostava mesmo do menino, nada mais normal. Ele se virou para entrar no banheiro e disse:

- Então Feliz Aniversário.

Harry achou aquilo simplesmente inacreditável. Seu tio, desejando-lhe "Feliz Aniversário"? Achou que, depois daquilo, nada mais poderia acontecer.

Como estava enganado.

Depois do episódio ele demorou um pouco no quarto, pois depois de se trocar ele foi ler novamente seus cartões de aniversário. Nesse meio tempo, os Dursley já estavam tomando café.

De repente, a campainha tocou. No andar de cima, Harry ficou curioso. Quem iria visitar alguém a essa hora da manhã?

Ele estava descendo quando viu que tia Petúnia e Duda foram correndo até o hall de entrada. Ele viu ambos pararem de chofre ao chegarem.

Harry ficou mais curioso ainda. Quem poderia causar esse choque nos Dursley? Pois tio Valter também estava em choque, tanto que se afastara bastante da porta.

Quando chegou, também ficou chocado com quem estava parado no batente da porta, encarando todos. Mas, quando o estranho viu Harry, abriu um enorme e bondoso sorriso e perguntou:

- Será que eu poderia entrar?

Harry meramente afirmou com a cabeça. Ele estava de queixo caído. Quando o visitante entrou, tio Valter fechou a porta e perguntou:

- Quem é o senhor?

Mas Harry não deu tempo de o homem responder, já que ele olhava para Harry com os braços abertos. Harry entendeu o recado e o abraçou com força, sem palavras. Quando conseguiu falar, apenas disse:

- Que surpresa maravilhosa!!

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry!

Tio Valter e Duda olhavam sem entender mas tia Petúnia olhava com uma expressão estranha. A visita soltou Harry, olhou para ela e apenas disse:

- Olá, Petúnia.

Ela estremeceu e evitou o olhar do marido, que a encarava com uma expressão de confusão, e respondeu com um aceno da cabeça. O homem então dirigiu-se novamente a Harry dizendo:

- Harry, será que não tem nenhum lugar onde nós possamos conversar, não? – o garoto olhou pros Dursley em dúvida e então disse:

- Claro que tem, nós podemos conversar no meu quarto.

Então o guiou até seu quarto, deixado os Dursley atônitos. Quando chegaram, Harry fechou a porta e se virou dizendo:

- Sabe, esse foi o meu melhor presente, hoje, professor.

- Acho que você pode dispensar esse tratamento formal, Harry, nós já nos conhecemos há bastante tempo... me chame só de Alvo – Dumbledore deu um sorriso e disse: - Trouxe meu presente e o do Remo também.

Harry pegou os embrulhos e indicou a cadeira da escrivaninha para Dumbledore se sentar, sentando-se ele próprio na cama. O diretor, no entanto, sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:

- Por que você não abre logo seus presentes? E depois a gente pode conversar.

Harry concordou e abriu primeiro o de Lupin. Era um livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e um monte de doces.

- Vejo que ele não foi o único a mandar doces...

Ele olhava para a escrivaninha de Harry, onde ele deixara os doces que Hagrid mandara. Harry sorriu e abriu o presente de Dumbledore. Ele viu que era um álbum recheado de fotos de seus pais e amigos na época do colégio e de pouco tempo depois. Ele agradeceu emocionado. Dumbledore disse:

- Não há de quê. Eu aproveitei e trouxe sua carta de Hogwarts e o resultado dos N.O.M.s.

- Ah, obrigado, depois eu olho – ele colocou ambos os envelopes encima da escrivaninha e se sentou novamente na cama. Então Dumbledore disse:

- E então, Harry, o que você queria falar comigo?

- Bem, é que... – começou. Era bem mais difícil de falar agora que estava frente a frente com o professor. Ele pigarreou e disse: - Bem... primeiro eu gostaria de te pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você no fim do ano letivo...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore.

- Não, Alvo, deixa eu falar – ele respirou fundo e continuou: - por ter gritado com você e destruído metade do seu escritório – Dumbledore deu um sorrisinho discreto mas não disse nada. Harry continuou: - Só que eu não havia entendido direito ainda o que acontecera e não queria aceitar que... que o Sirius morreu, sabe? – ele parou mais uma vez, respirou fundo e concluiu: - Mas é como dizem por aí, a vida continua. Ficar pensando o tempo todo em Sirius não vai trazê-lo de volta. Aí me lembrei das grosserias que cometi e que falei pra você e quis pedir desculpas.

Dumbledore suspirou e disse:

- Eu repito o que eu disse antes, Harry: você não precisa pedir desculpas. Eu entendo como você estava se sentindo, afinal ele era o mais próximo de uma família que você tinha, já que não podemos contar com os Dursley... – ele parou pensativo. Depois disse: - Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha entendido a situação.

Ele sorriu e Harry retribuiu, sentindo como se um peso tivesse saído de seus ombros. Ele ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por tia Petúnia, que bateu na porta, meteu a cara no quarto e disse:

- Harry, o almoço está na mesa. O senhor vai almoçar aqui, professor?

- Acho que vou aceitar o convite, sim, Petúnia.

Os três desceram e sentaram-se à mesa, junto com tio Valter e Duda. O diretor conversou sobre vários assuntos do mundo trouxa com tio Valter, o que o deixou bastante surpreso e impressionado.

Depois do almoço, os Dursley foram para a sala e Dumbledore disse:

- Bem, agora eu vou ter que ir embora, Harry.

- Já?

- Já. Aquela escola precisa de mim, ainda mais nas atuais circunstâncias...

- Alvo, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, Harry.

- Eu vou precisar ficar aqui as férias inteiras?

- Lembre-se do feitiço de sua mãe, Harry...

- Eu me lembro, mas... eu já estou aqui há bem um mês... será que já não deu tempo dele ter sido renovado, não?

Dumbledore riu com gosto e disse:

- Bom argumento, Harry. Já, já deu tempo sim. Para onde você quer ir?

- Qualquer lugar para mim tá bom...

- Vejamos... os Weasley viajaram, então você não pode ir para a Toca... acho que você não está preparado para voltar ao Largo Grimmauld, não é mesmo? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça e Dumbledore continuou: - Ficar mais de um mês no Caldeirão Furado não é o melhor programa... é... acho que o único lugar que sobrou foi Hogwarts...

- Eu posso ir para Hogwarts?

- Claro, desde que você não se importe de voltar para a escola antes do fim das férias... – Dumbledore falou com um sorrisinho maroto.

- É óbvio que eu vou! Hogwarts é como se fosse minha casa, eu adoraria passar as férias lá!

- Então vai arrumar suas coisas.

- Eu vou agora?

- Claro! Você quer ir quando, semana que vem?

Harry riu e subiu as escadas correndo. Vinte minutos depois ele já estava com tudo pronto no hall de entrada. Dumbledore riu e disse:

- Você tem certeza que pegou tudo em tão pouco tempo?

- Absoluta!

- Ótimo! – Dumbledore fez, então, um aceno com a varinha e toda a bagagem de Harry desapareceu. Harry perguntou:

- E como eu vou chegar em Hogwarts?

- Chave de portal. Tome, segure esse jornal – e entregou um jornal trouxa bem velho a ele, que o segurou. Enquanto o diretor fazia o feitiço, Harry ouviu uma voz atrás dele:

- Tchau, Harry.

Era sua tia Petúnia. Ele estranhou, mas respondeu:

- Tchau tia. Até o próximo verão.

-Harry, daqui a pouco a chave de portal vai ser ativada. Mas eu não vou a Hogwarts agora, ainda tenho que lhe arranjar uma companhia. A não ser que você queira passar o resto das férias totalmente sozinho.

- Não, claro que não... mas quem é essa companhia?

- Você verá – nesse exato momento, o jornal emitiu uma luz azulada e Harry sentiu um puxão no umbigo. A chave de portal fora acionada. Ele rodopiou até sentir seus pés tocando no chão antes de despencar para frente. Ele chegara ao seu tão conhecido salão comunal da Grifinória.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** E então, que acharam? A opinião de vocês realmente é importante para mim, acreditem nisso!

Bom... essa fic está pronta e possui 18 capítulos. Mas resolvi que não irei postar de uma vez não... vou colocando aos pouquinhos pra ver que cês vão achando dela... :D Prometo não ser má e atualizá-la com frequência (por enquanto, planejo um capítulo por semana, nos fins de semana... a depender da quantidade de reviews, quem sabe não coloco uns dois capítulos por semana? Só depende de vocês! ;D)

É isso, gente... até o próximo capítulo. Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


	2. 2 Chegada Inesperada

**N.A.: **Aaahhh, resolvi postar um capítulo ainda nesse fds, vai... Ta aí ele Dani Jane! :D

E aí está, Márcia, a companhia dele... espero que goste :P

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO II CHEGADA INESPERADA

Assim que conseguiu ficar de pé, ele foi correndo ao seu antigo dormitório, que já tinha a placa com os dizeres "ALUNOS DO SEXTO ANO" acima da porta. Foi a sua cama e viu que suas coisas já estavam lá, todas arrumadas. Ele abriu a gaiola de Edwiges e colocou-a em seu braço, levando-a até o andar de baixo. Foi a uma janela próxima e começou a acariciá-la, dizendo:

- Como eu estava com saudades daqui, Edwiges... e você? – ela deu um pio em resposta e ele disse: - Vá, pode ir encontrar suas amigas no corujal.

Ela deu uma bicadinha de leve no dedo dele e saiu voando pela janela aberta.

Ele ficou observando-a até sumir no horizonte. Depois sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona em frente à lareira apagada, tentando adivinhar quem seria a tal "companhia".

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, ele viu o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abrir e por ela entrar Dumbledore, que disse:

- Bem, sua companhia chegou. Esperam que se divirtam nessas férias aqui no castelo. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, me procurem ou então a Minerva. Agora deixe-me ir que vocês devem ter muito o que conversar.

Ele saiu e logo depois Hermione entrou correndo e se pendurou em seu pescoço, falando agitada:

- Harry! Ah, Harry, feliz aniversário!!! Tudo bem com você?

- Calma, Mione, tá tudo bem comigo, sim – ele disse rindo e abraçando a amiga com muita força.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e perguntou, séria:

- Então, Harry, por que o Dumbledore te trouxe para cá? Ele apareceu lá em casa dizendo que você tinha ido para Hogwarts e perguntando se eu queria vir te fazer companhia.

Ele se sentou num dos sofás do salão e a chamou para sentar-se com ele. Então contou tudo o que acontecera naquele dia. Ficaram conversando até tarde. Quando estavam indo dormir, a Profª Mcgonagall apareceu na entrada do salão e disse:

- Ainda bem que os dois ainda estão acordados. Tenho alguns recados para os dois – respirou fundo e começou: - Independente do horário, suas refeições serão feitas na cozinha. Vocês poderão passear à vontade pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, exceto, claro, a Floresta Proibida, e por Hogsmeade, porém só até antes de escurecer. Seu material escolar poderá ser adquirido nas lojas do vilarejo, bem como tudo que precisarem ou quiserem. O prof. Dumbledore tomou a liberdade de sacar um pouco de dinheiro do seu cofre para o senhor, Sr. Potter, e de trocar o dinheiro que seus pais mandaram para a senhorita, Srta. Granger. Se os senhores tiverem alguma dúvida, me procurem. Boas Férias – terminou com um raro sorriso e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry sentia que aquelas seriam suas melhores férias, sem sombra de dúvidas. Então, meio sem pensar, ele deu um forte abraço em Hermione, sussurrando no ouvido dela:

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Mi.

- Ora, Harry, não precisa agradecer! Não sei se você se lembra do que eu escrevi no seu cartão de aniversário, mas lá em casa estava o maior tédio! Tenho certeza que aqui vai ser muito melhor. A propósito, gostei do apelido.

Ele sorriu e ela concluiu:

- Pois é... o aniversário é seu, mas eu que ganho presente!

"Que nada, o presente fui eu que recebi, com você aqui... que é isso, Harry, tá maluco? A Hermione é sua amiga, tira esses pensamentos da sua cabeça... Mas que ela está muito mais linda, está...".

- Você está me ouvindo, Harry? – Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos. Aparentemente ela estivera falando e ele não ouvira. Sorriu e disse:

- Não, desculpa, Mi, eu estava distraído.

- É, eu percebi – ela disse fingindo estar magoada, porém sem sucesso, já que estava com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Eu estava dizendo que nós poderíamos comprar nossos materiais escolares logo amanhã... para nos livrarmos logo, sabe...

Harry fingiu estar pensativo durante um tempo e depois disse:

- Ah, não sei, Mi... ou eu não sei que o que você quer mesmo é me trocar por livros? – ele fez uma cara de cachorro-sem-dono e disse: - Aposto que se pudesse, você já estaria entocada naquela biblioteca...

- Oh, não, Harry, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas!

- Aham, sei... mas mesmo assim eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Você não vai ler sequer uma linha na minha presença nessas férias!

- Mas Harry...

- Promete, Hermione.

Ela suspirou e disse:

- Tá bem, Harry, eu prometo. Mas será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta relacionada a estudos? Só uma perguntinha?

Ele deu uma risada e disse:

- Pode, Mi.

- Qual foi o resultado dos seus N.O.M.s? Eu recebi Excepcional em todos os meus.

- Sabe... agora que você falou foi que eu me lembrei que o Alvo me entregou hoje lá na casa dos Dursley e eu nem olhei... Peraê que eu já vou buscar.

Ele foi ao dormitório, pegou as duas cartas que Dumbledore lhe entregara e desceu. Quando chegou, sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira e abriu uma das cartas, enquanto Hermione se sentava ao seu lado.

- Essa é a de todos os anos... – ele olhava a lista de materiais escolares que vinha anexada e exclamou: - Mas esse livro eu já tenho!

- Qual? – perguntou Mione interessada, se debruçando para ver melhor a lista.

- Esse aqui, o _Combatendo as Artes das Trevas_, de Will Camp. O Lupin me deu de aniversário.

- Vai ver ele não sabia o que te dar e resolveu dar o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desse ano...

- Ou vai ver isso é uma pista...

- De quê?

- Hermione!

- Quê!?

- Você ainda não percebeu? Eu acho que o Lupin vai ser o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

- Ah! Será?

- Não sei...

Hermione ficou pensativa e Harry disse, para mudar de assunto:

- Vamos ver como eu fui nos N.O.M.s? – Ela pareceu acordar. Respondeu animada:

- Vamos! Abre logo, harry!

Ele abriu e leu:

Resultado dos N.O.M.s do Sr. Harry Potter

_Feitiços: Excede as Expectativas_

_Transfiguração: Excede as Expectativas_

_Herbologia: Aceitável_

_Defesa Conta as Artes das Trevas: Excepcional_

_Poções: Excede as Expectativas_

_Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: Excepcional_

_Astronomia: Aceitável_

_Adivinhação: Deplorável_

_História da Magia: Passável_

_Informamos que, como o senhor não foi aprovado em Adivinhação, não poderá continuar a cursar esta matéria. Quanto à História da Magia, o senhor poderá continuar por se tratar de uma matéria de suma importância._

_Parabenizamos o senhor pelas boas notas obtidas._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examinadora de Exames_

_Ministério da Magia_

Harry deu um sorrisinho e disse, fingindo que ia guardar o resultado no bolso, dizendo:

- Sabe, Mi, eu acho que você não vai querer ver...

Ela se jogou encima dele para tentar pegar o pergaminho, mas ele afastou o braço, fazendo-a se esticar mais, de modo que ela acabou ficando com o rosto quase encostado ao dele. Eles se encararam até que ela afastou sorrindo vitoriosa e dizendo:

- Consegui!

Ele riu enquanto ela começou a ler. Quando terminou, o abraçou dizendo:

- Parabéns, Harry! Com esses resultados você vai poder ser auror como queria!

Foi com aquele abraço que Harry percebeu que estava total e perdidamente apaixonado por Hermione. Mas ele preferiu guardar sues sentimentos só para si, com medo de estragar uma ótima amizade e um mês inteirinho ao lado dela.

Depois do abraço eles começaram a conversar até altas horas de noite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Aí está o capítulo... espero que vocês gostem. Desculpa estar curtinho, eu realmente não tenho o dom de escrever capítulos maiores... fazer o quê? Eu juro que tento...

Até a próxima, pessoal! Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso. ^^

Evans.


	3. 3 Férias em Hogwarts

**N.A.:** Taí o terceiro capítulo para vocês. Boa leitura ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO III FÉRIAS EM HOGWARTS

Harry estava tendo um sonho muito bom. Sonhava com Hermione. Ele se declarava para ela e, para sua total surpresa, era correspondido. No exato momento em que eles iriam se beijar, ele ouviu uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça chamando-o. Então acordou e deu de cara com Hermione, pulando de susto, e exclamando, corado:

- Mione, que susto! – ele respirou fundo e disse: - Você não devia ter entrado aqui assim, sabia? – ele continuava muito vermelho, já que estava sem camisa.

- Por quê?

- Porque... oras, porque eu podia estar pelado – ela também corou e percebeu que ele estava sem camisa e ela reparou como ele tinha um tórax bem desenvolvido, graças ao quadribol.

- Oh, Harry, eu nem imaginei isso! Mas... ainda bem que você não está não é mesmo? – ela deu um risinho nervoso. Então se sentou na beira da cama dele e disse: - Em todo caso, a Profª Mcgonagall mandou mais um recado. Você vai poder voltar ao time de quadribol...

- Sério? – interrompeu Harry, levantando-se de um pulo e já totalmente acordado. Hermione pensou: "Nossa, que músculos! E ele fica ainda mais lindo sem os óculos... o que estou pensando? Hermione, este é o Harry, seu amigo! Mas que ele tá um gato, tá...". Ela sacudiu a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos, sorriu e falou:

- Sério. E tem mais.

- O quê?

- Ela disse que, se você quiser, o cargo de capitão é seu.

Ele a levantou e abraçou com força radiante de felicidade e ela retribuiu, feliz por ele ter conseguido o que tanto queria e gostava. Então, num impulso, ele a beijou suavemente. Como não encontrou rejeição, foi aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. Hermione foi pega de surpresa, mais logo correspondeu, colocando suas mãos em sua nuca e acariciando seus cabelos, fazendo-o arrepiar-se, enquanto ele a segurava pela cintura, puxando-a mais e mais de encontro a seu próprio corpo. O beijo se tornava mais quente. No fundo, ambos pensavam: "Por Merlim, como eu esperei por isso! Mas será que isso é certo?".

Depois de um tempo, Harry interrompeu o beijo e disse ofegante, ainda a envolvendo pela cintura e encostando sua testa na dela:

- Me desculpe, Mi, foi a emoção do momento, eu não consegui me segurar. A verdade... – ele respirou fundo e sussurrou: - a verdade é que eu estou completamente apaixonado por você.

- Nossa, Harry, eu não sei nem o que falar, eu acho q... – ele a interrompeu colocando um dedo em seus lábios e falando rouco, encarando-a nos olhos:

- Shh... não fale nada agora. Eu prefiro que você espere um pouco, pense bem antes de me dizer qualquer coisa que seja sobre esse assunto... sei que você deve estar se sentindo confusa. E não quero que você fale nada sem ter certeza e que possa se arrepender depois, certo?

Mione estava realmente muito confusa, como Harry falara. Há muito tempo que ela sentia que algo havia mudado em seus sentimentos por Harry... agora ela sabia o que era... estava apaixonada por ele. Mas resolveu pensar mais um pouco como ele sugerira.

- Certo... – Harry deu um selinho nela e disse com um sorriso encantador:

- Então está combinado. Quando você tiver certeza, seja do que for, a gente conversa – ele a encarou um pouco com um olhar apaixonado e então disse: - Agora acho melhor eu me arrumar, senão nós não vamos poder ir a Hogsmeade...

Ela sorriu e saiu pensando: "O Harry tá mudado... tá mais maduro... será que eu tô mesmo apaixonada por ele?". E foi com esses pensamentos que ela se sentou em frente à lareira do salão comunal para ele se arrumar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uma hora depois eles estavam saindo da Torre da Grifinória para irem finalmente para Hogsmeade. Hermione perguntava bem séria:

- Harry, durante as aulas você costuma acordar mais ou menos que horas?

Ele parou no meio do corredor e virou-se intrigado para ela:

- Por quê?

Ela continuou andando e respondeu:

- Porque você demora mais que uma noiva para se arrumar. Você deve acordar bem cedinho para dar tempo de chegar na hora certa na aula!

Eles riram com gosto até a entrada do castelo, quando encontraram Hagrid.

- Oi, meninos! Do que vocês estão rindo?

- Deixa pra lá – Harry disse, arrancando com isso mais risadas de Hermione.

- Tá certo... Bem, imaginei que vocês iriam querer ir a Hogsmeade hoje, então deixei uma das carruagens da escola pronta para vocês. Ela estará à disposição de vocês durante suas férias – ele fez uma pausa e disse, já indo em direção à sua cabana: - Qualquer dia desses venham tomar um chá comigo, está bem? – e foi embora.

- Então vamos, Mi?

- Claro.

Eles subiram na carruagem e foram conversando. Porém Harry estava um pouco desconfortável por causa do testrálio que conduzia a carruagem. Mione percebeu mas não comentou nada, passando a distraí-lo com a conversa.

Depois de um tempo de viagem, chegaram e desceram imediatamente. Então Mione perguntou:

- Onde a carruagem ficará, Harry? Fica por aqui mesmo?

- Eu não sei... não havia pensado nisso... devíamos ter perguntado ao Hagrid...

- Vocês podem deixar aí mesmo.

- Oh, Madame Rosmerta!

- Tudo bem, meninos?

- Tudo. Bem, então nós vamos dar uma volta e depois a gente conversa, tá?

- Tá certo, garotos, vão lá, se divertir. Até mais tarde!

Ela entrou no Três Vassouras e eles foram em direção às lojas do povoado e, quando já estavam um pouco longe do Três Vassouras, Harry disse:

- Credo, que susto ela me deu... Outro desses e eu vou ser o primeiro garoto de dezesseis anos a ter um enfarte!!! – Hermione riu e ele continuou: - Mas falando sério, o que nós vamos fazer?

Hermione tomou fôlego e respondeu:

- Eu não sei... acho que devíamos comprar logo o nosso material e depois podemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada ou um chá.

- Pode ser... mas eu prefiro o chá... está muito quente para tomar cerveja amanteigada.

- Você tem razão... Vamos logo!

Eles compraram tudo o que precisariam e colocaram na carruagem. Depois Mione disse:

- Harry, tem uma casa de chá aqui perto que tem um serviço ótimo! Vamos lá?

- Vamos!

Ela o guiou até uma rua lateral e eles entraram no Madame Pudifoot. Pediram uma mesa e se sentaram, esperando sua vez de serem atendidos. Mione se virou para ele e perguntou, notando a expressão dele:

- O que foi, Harry? Você está bem?

- Tô... não... não foi nada... – ele balbuciou.

- Claro que aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry! Quando você fica com essa cara e calado desse jeito, é porque tem alguma coisa.

Ele sorriu e disse:

- É, vejo que você realmente me conhece.

A atendente chegou e eles pediram um chá com bolinhos. Então Mione disse:

- Então, Harry, o que aconteceu:

- Não foi nada demais, na verdade. É só que eu não tenho boas recordações desse lugar – como Hermione fez uma expressão de quem não entendera, ele explicou: - Daquela vez que eu vim com a Cho no Dia dos Namorados... lembra?

- Ah, me lembro... Me desculpe, Harry, eu me esqueci... se você quiser, a gente cancela o pedido e vai a outro lugar...

- Não precisa, obrigado. Além de o pedido já estar chegando, eu acho que hoje eu não vou ter confetes na minha xícara.

Eles riram e continuaram conversando durante o chá. Quando terminaram, a atendente colocou a conta na mesa e Harry a pegou.

- Quanto deu, Harry?

- Pra quê você quer saber? – ele perguntou num tom brincalhão e com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Hum... deixe-me ver. Para pagar a minha parte? – ela usou o mesmo tom dele.

- Resposta errada. Volto já – ele se levantou e foi ao caixa pagar a conta. Depois voltou e, ignorando a expressão indignada dela, lhe ofereceu o braço. Ela riu e colocou o braço no dele. Eles saíram e passearam mais um pouco.

No fim da tarde, pegaram a carruagem e voltaram ao castelo. Estavam tentando imaginar como levar todas as compras para a Torre da Grifinória quando Harry exclamou:

- Já sei! _Locomotor compras!_

- Boa idéia, Harry! Não sei como não pensei nisso antes!

- Eu sei que eu sou gênio.

- Convencido!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** E aí, que acharam?! Mandem reviews contando! :D

Respondendo review:

Dani Jane Granger: E viva H²! Também adoro esse shipper :D Espero que você goste desse capítulo novo. Não tá muito grande, por isso tou pensando em postar outro esse fds, quem sabe domingo... vai depender só de vocês, leitores :P

No mais, beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso :D

Evans.


	4. 4 Um dia maravilhoso!

**N.A.:** Conforme prometido, aqui está mais um capítulo nesse fim de semana. Espero que gostem. ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO IV UM DIA MARAVILHOSO!

E assim se passou uma semana. Ambos estavam se divertindo muito. Mas, mesmo assim, Mione não tirava o beijo de Harry da cabeça. Ela havia pensado muito em tudo e tinha certeza do que sentia. Só não sabia como puxar o assunto. Sua resposta chegou mais cedo do que imaginava.

Num dia, eles estavam tomando café da manhã enquanto conversavam com Dobby. Porém ele teve que sair para uma tarefa. Se despediu dos meninos e saiu apressado. Harry voltou-se para Mione e perguntou:

- O que você pretende fazer hoje, Mi?

- Eu pretendo passar o dia na biblioteca estudando o assunto desse ano – Harry engasgou. Mione riu e disse: - Brincadeira, bobinho. Não tenho nada planejado, por quê?

- Eu tenho um programa para hoje, mas vai tomar o dia inteiro... topa?

- O que vai ser?

- Bem, primeiro nós vamos visitar o Grope com o Hagrid e depois vamos tomar um chá com a Aragogue.

- QUÊ?

- Hermione, você acha mesmo que eu iria fazer essas coisas e ainda te levar junto? O Grope nos esmagaria e a Aragogue nos usaria de petisco para acompanhar o chá!!!

- Não, Harry, você não faria isso... claro que não. Mas o que vamos fazer hoje, então?

- Você acha que eu vou dizer? – ele disse com um olhar maroto.

- Não, não acho... Mas vale a pena arriscar.

- Ótimo, então vá até a Torre da Grifinória, vista-se com uma roupa de banho e prepare uma mochila com toalha e protetor solar... você tem essas coisas, né?

- Harry, meus pais são trouxas. Você acha que eles não mandariam de tudo para mim, inclusive protetor solar pra um lugar geralmente frio como esse?

- Então, tá, vá logo.

- E você?

- Minha mochila já está pronta numa das poltronas do salão comunal. Você pode trazê-la para mim? Depois eu encontro com você na entrada do castelo, tá? Eu preciso falar com o Dobby ainda.

- Tá certo... até daqui a pouco.

- Até!

Então ela saiu, tentando imaginar o que ele estava aprontando. Resolveu deixar para lá e aproveitar o dia que ele planejara.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meia hora depois, Hermione já estava nas escadas na frente do castelo esperando o Harry chegar. "Onde aquele maluco se meteu?". Esperava em pé quando sentiu alguém tapando seus olhos.

- Já não era sem tempo, né, Harry?

- Como você sabe que sou eu? – ele perguntou já se dirigindo aos jardins.

- Hum, vejamos... – ela fingia estar pensativa enquanto o acompanhava. – Talvez porque você é o único aluno em Hogwarts além de mim e esse não é o tipo de coisa que os professores fariam, não é mesmo?

- Bem, vendo por esse lado... Mas vamos ao que interessa. Siga-me, srta. Granger – ele pegou as mochilas dos dois e ofereceu seu braço a ela, que o aceitou de bom grado.

Eles continuaram andando pelos jardins e conversando até que chegaram à margem do lago. Ele colocou as mochilas no chão e uma cesta de vime, que Hermione só percebera agora.

- Harry, o que... – ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela, interrompendo-a.

- Shhh, não pergunta nada não.

Ele tirou os calçados convidando-a a fazer o mesmo. Então tirou a blusa, ficando só de calção de banho. Hermione se pegou vidrada nos músculos de Harry enquanto ele passava protetor. Ele olhou para ela com um sorrisinho maroto e disse:

- Sabe, acho melhor você passar protetor também... o sol costuma ser forte nessa época...

Ela corou um pouco e tirou a blusa e o short, ficando só de biquíni, tentando se esconder dele. Passou o protetor enquanto conversavam e ficou observando a paisagem. Não sabia o que ele planejava fazer, mas pelo visto prometia ser um programa e tanto...

Ficou tão distraída que só percebeu o que Harry estava fazendo tarde demais.

- Harry, você não acha que eu vou entrar nesse lago, não é mesmo? HARRY!!! – Nesse momento ele a pegou no colo e entrou no lago, até onde a água batia nos joelhos dele. – Harry! Me põe no CHÃO!!!

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro!

- Então tá, você que manda, madame! – Após dizer isso, ele a jogou com tudo no lago, mergulhando em seguida.

Ela veio a tona falando zangada:

- Harry Tiago Potter, por que você fez isso?

- Por que eu quis? – ele perguntou num tom cínico.

Ela, ao invés de responder, foi até ele e lhe deu um tremendo caldo.

Ele emergiu rindo com gosto. Ficaram brincando, nadando e conversando durante várias horas, até que Harry disse:

- Vem, Mi, vamos sair um pouco.

Eles saíram e Harry tirou uma toalha quadriculada da cesta, enquanto Mione se enxugava. Ele estendeu a toalha na grama, se enxugou e se sentou, esticando-se.

- Você vai ficar aí em pé o dia todo?

Ela riu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Harry, eu adorei a idéia! Um típico piquenique trouxa! Eu nunca fiz um!

- Eu também não, mas já vi em filmes. Foi por isso que demorei lá na cozinha, o Dobby ficou de preparar uma cesta com uns lanches trouxas pra gente. Pena que eu não consegui refrigerante... vai ter que ser suco de abóbora mesmo – então ele começou a tirar vários tipos de sanduíches de dentro da cesta, junto de uma garrafa de suco e várias outras coisas.

Eles continuaram com o piquenique por um bom tempo, até o sol anunciar que logo iria se pôr. Harry juntou as coisas e levantou, ajudando-a e dizendo:

- Vamos, vamos rápido – eles juntaram o restante das coisas e começaram a correr.

- Pra onde você está me levando?

- Você verá.

Eles continuaram correndo e subindo vários lances de escadas até Harry parar na Torre de Astronomia. Ele entrou, puxando-a pela mão atrás de si, e a levou até o local mais alto, onde os alunos observavam os astros nas aulas. Ele se sentou na beiradinha da torre, com as pernas balançando no nada. Hermione soltou uma exclamação e disse:

- Harry, você está maluco! Saia já daí! Ou pelo menos bote essas pernas para cima!!

- Só se você se sentar aqui do meu lado.

Ela sentou e ele recolheu as pernas, cruzando-as.

- O que viemos fazer aqui, exatamente?

- Olhe ao seu redor, Hermione – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela girou a cabeça e o que viu lhe fez perder o fôlego.

O sol estava se pondo atrás das montanhas que circundam os terrenos de Hogwarts, deixando o céu em tons de azul, amarelo, laranja, vermelho, rosa e violeta. A lua já nascera, totalmente cheia, e ela se refletia na superfície do lago.

- Harry... isso é maravilhoso... é lindo! – ela o abraçou com força, emocionada, enquanto algumas lágrimas rolavam teimosamente por seu rosto.

Ele a apertou em seus braços e acariciou sua cabeça, dizendo:

- Ei, não chore... senão você vai perder esse espetáculo da natureza! – ela deu um risinho e concordou, contendo um soluço e continuando a admirar o pôr-do-sol.

Assim que o sol terminou de se esconder atrás das montanhas, Harry disse:

- Vamos?

- Ainda tem mais?

- Claro!

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Então os dois começaram a descer as escadas, conversando sobre o que acabaram de assistir, enquanto Hermione tentava imaginar o que mais ele teria preparado para aquele dia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry a guiou pelos corredores até o sétimo andar. Ao notar onde estavam, Hermione perguntou:

- Harry, por que estamos indo para a Sala Precisa?

- Você já vai ver.

Eles entraram. A sala estava totalmente vazia, tendo apenas duas portas ao fundo.

- Você vai entrar nessa porta e só vai sair quando eu disser que pode, está bem?

- Tá... Mas Harry?

- Diga – ele disse enquanto a guiava até a porta indicada, a da direita.

- O que você está aprontando agora?

Ele deu um sorriso maroto, se dirigiu até a porta que indicara e a abriu, fazendo um gesto cavalheiresco, indicando que era para ela entrar. Ela suspirou e entrou. Será que ele não lhe daria nem uma dica?

Mas assim que entrou, não se importou mais. Ela simplesmente se encostou na porta fechada e ficou paralisada observando o cômodo no qual entrara.

Estava em um banheiro que mais parecia um quarto de tão espaçoso, muito iluminado e arrumado, onde havia uma banheira a um canto, com vários sais de banho numa mesinha próxima. Do outro lado, havia uma cômoda com um espelho e várias gavetas, tendo uma cadeira em frente a ela. Ela abriu todas as gavetas, encontrando os mais diversos objetos: pentes, escovas, um secador de cabelo mágico, prendedores de todos as cores, formas e tamanhos, perfumes e, em uma das gavetas, havia uma vasta coleção de jóias com as mais diversas pedras incrustadas. Ela olhou maravilhada para todas aquelas pulseiras e anéis e colares e braceletes... Até que reparou em um guarda-roupa ao lado da cômoda. Ela abriu e ficou boquiaberta. Havia todo tipo de vestido que ela conseguia imaginar: longo, curto, de manga, de alça, tomara-que-caia... com bordado ou sem. Eram de todas as cores e tons que existiam. Na parte de baixo havia uma coleção de sandálias sociais de fazer inveja a qualquer madame riquinha.

Ela fechou o guarda-roupa e tomou um bom banho com alguns dos sais e das ervas aromáticas. Depois se enxugou e começou a se arrumar, imaginando o que iria acontecer naquela noite.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry já estava pronto. Estava com uma camisa social preta de botões e uma calça clara. Calçava um sapato fechado também preto e conseguira arrumar os cabelos com um pouco de gel. Ele já saíra de seu banheiro e agora pensava como seria o ambiente da sala. À medida em que ia imaginando, a sala ia arrumando. Quando havia terminado, bateu à porta do banheiro de Hermione. Ela gritou lá de dentro:

- Eu ainda não estou pronta!

- Tudo bem, eu estou esperando, demore o tempo que precisar!

Então ele se sentou num sofá, torcendo para não ter que esperar muito.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, Hermione saiu do banheiro e se impressionou com o que viu: a sala, que antes não tinha absolutamente nada, estava agora com um piso de madeira bastante ilustrado e bonito. As paredes estavam num tom de vinho, não muito berrante, mas que combinava perfeitamente com todo o resto. Havia uma mesa para dois toda arrumada com pratos de porcelana, taças de cristal e um candelabro de prata com velas da cor vinho também. Em outra parte, havia uma lareira acesa com um sofá moderno defronte a ela, com um rapaz sentado que observava o fogo pensativo. Ele estava deslumbrante!

- Acho que estou fazendo parte da decoração...

Ele se virou sorrindo para ela, mas abriu a boca assim que a viu. Hermione havia escolhido um vestido longo de cor vinho com vários bordados, um conjunto de jóias com rubis incrustados e uma sandália prateada com detalhes em tons de vinho. Havia deixado os cabelos soltos. Assim que recuperou a voz, Harry disse:

- Eu coloquei vinho porque sabia que era sua cor favorita. E... você está linda!

- Obrigada! Desculpe-me a demora.

- Oras, não precisa pedir desculpas. Mas vamos ao que interessa!

Ele se levantou e foi até a mesa. Indicou uma das cadeiras para ela se sentar puxando-a e esperando. Ela se sentou e ele continuou falando, enquanto se sentava defronte a ela:

- Eu tomei a liberdade de montar eu mesmo o cardápio. Mas não se preocupe, não fui eu quem preparou – acrescentou ao ver a expressão de dúvida dela. Ela riu e perguntou:

- E quem foi?

Antes de responder ele se sentou e, assim que o fez, a entrada apareceu em seus pratos. Então, enquanto começavam a comer, ele respondeu:

- Eu pedi ao Dobby. E aproveitei e pedi também para ele usar o mesmo sistema que os elfos usam no Salão Principal... é um pouco mais difícil vir aqui pro sétimo andar, mas o Dobby me garantiu que conseguiria.

- Vejo que ele conseguiu.

Eles continuaram jantando e conversando. Depois que as sobras da sobremesa sumiram, ela disse:

- Harry, estava tudo tão maravilhoso!

- Vem, vamos conversar ali no sofá, que é mais confortável.

Eles se sentaram e então apareceu, no centro que havia entre o sofá e a lareira, um bule de café, duas xícaras, leite, creme e açúcar. Harry serviu para ambos e entregou uma das xícaras a ela dizendo:

- Veja se eu acertei – ela experimentou e exclamou:

- Perfeito! Melhor até do que quando eu mesma preparo!

Eles ficaram um tempo em silêncio fitando o fogo até que ela se virou para Harry e disse:

- Harry, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Quantas quiser, Mi – ele disse ainda fitando o fogo.

- Por que tudo isso? – ele a encarou sorrindo e respondeu:

- Para te dar um dia diferente!

- Harry, eu sei que você não faria tudo isso só para me dar um dia diferente. Aí tem...

Ele suspirou respondeu:

- Ai, ai, não dá mesmo para esconder nada de você, não é mesmo?

- Não, não dá – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- É que... é que eu queria perguntar se você já pensou sobre aquilo que aconteceu no nosso primeiro dia aqui em Hogwarts – ele falou tudo de uma vez só encarando-a no fundo de seus olhos. Ela sustentou seu olhar e respondeu:

- Já, Harry, e como pensei – e ficaram assim, o verde encarando o castanho, até que ele perguntou:

- E então?

- Eu pensei em tudo que você me disse, Harry, e percebi que eu também estou apaixonada por você – ela não teve tempo de falar mais nada pois ele a abraçou e procurou seus lábios de uma forma apaixonada. Depois de um tempo, Harry disse:

- Mione, você não sabe o tanto que eu te amo, o quanto eu esperei por seu beijo, depois de tê-lo experimentado naquele dia no dormitório... você não saiu da minha cabeça durante esses dias, sonho contigo toda noite. Eu estou loucamente, perdidamente apaixonado por você. Quer ser minha namorada?

Ela se emocionou com a declaração e respondeu, abraçando-o:

- Claro que eu quero! Eu também te amo muito, Harry!!!

Eles se beijaram novamente. Ficaram lá até bem mais tarde, conversando e namorando, trocando juras de amor e fazendo planos para o futuro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** E então, e então? Quero opiniões!!! :D

júh: Caleu a review, taí mais um capítulo, espero que goste :D

Dani Jane Granger: Pronto, pronto, taí mais um capítulo. Espero que tenha diminuído o gostinho de quero mais, porque outro agora só no fim de semana que vem... kkkk Espero que você tenha gostado desse, tá bem maiorzinho :D

É issaí, pessoas... até o próximo capítulo ^^

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


	5. 5 Volta às aulas

**N.A. de esclarecimento: **Venho por meio desta pedir imeeensas desculpas pela demora na postagem... por um pequeno triz eu não conseguiria postar no fim de semana... Ia viajar na sexta com minha família, pruma praia aqui perto, e me programei pra postar na quinta de noite. Eis que, na quinta, o povo aqui de casa resolve ir mais cedo... aí adeus postagem... Cheguei hoje, precisando estudar prum seminário pra amanhã, e quase não dava... mas, para a sorte de vocês, acabei cedo, e cá estou eu! :D Então, deixando de enrolação, vamos ao capítulo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO V

**VOLTA ÀS AULAS**

E assim o tempo passou. Os dois passaram o resto das férias namorando e passeando por todo o castelo de Hogwarts e pelo povoado de Hogsmeade. Os professores e os lojistas já até se acostumaram com eles andando de mãos dadas, conversando e rindo.

Chega, enfim, o dia da chegada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Eles foram esperar o Rony na estação, junto do Hagrid, que ajudaria os alunos do primeiro ano a atravessarem o lago. Conversaram os três até que Hagrid se despediu, tinha que verificar os barcos e as carruagens.

- A gente nem escreveu ao Rony contando sobre nós dois, né, Harry?

- Foi, a gente nem lembrou – então, do nada, ele começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça, Harry?

- É que eu tava imaginando o susto que ele vai levar quando souber que passamos um mês aqui no castelo, juntos, sem mais nenhum aluno por perto... do jeito que é aquela cabeça dele...

- É mesmo! Mas ele deve ter ficado preocupado quando não nos achou no trem...

- Deve ser... Ei! A gente podia aprontar uma com ele...

- Harry, em que você tá pensando dessa vez?

- Você vai ver.

- Sabe, não é à toa que dizem que você se parece com seu pai... você é um verdadeiro Maroto!

Ele riu com gosto e disse:

- Lá vem o trem!

Ele colocou o braço dela em sua cintura e seu braço nos ombros dela. Ela tentou se desvencilhar dizendo:

- Harry! Assim a escola inteira vai ficar sabendo!

- E daí? Você por acaso tem vergonha de mim? Ou você tem outro e tá com medo que ele veja?

- Claro que não, é que...

- Então! Não vejo problema nenhum – ela suspirou derrotada e disse:

- Tá bem...

- Mione, entenda uma coisa. Eu te amo! Eu te amo muito e não vou esconder isso, está bem? Não tenho razões para esconder e nem quero. Eu quero mais é que todos saibam como estou feliz!

- Oh, Harry! – ela o abraçou emocionada e ele a apertou contra si, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Nesse instante, Rony estava descendo do trem e, assim que os viu, correu até eles e os abraçou, gritando:

- Abraço em grupo!!

Eles levaram um tremendo susto e se soltaram na hora. Os três riram muito, então, e começaram a se dirigir a uma das carruagens, antes que os alunos ocupassem todas. Rony ia dizendo:

- Vocês dois vão ter me explicar direitinho o que aconteceu. Vocês têm idéia da preocupação que eu tive ao não achá-los no trem? Passei a viagem indo de cabine em cabine atrás dos dois e nada! E quando chego, já pensando em ir direto ao diretor, encontro os dois pombinhos já aqui, só Merlim sabe o porquê.

- Você tá parecendo sua mãe no nosso segundo ano, quando você e seus irmãos foram me buscar naquele carro voador.

Os três riram muito e entraram em uma das carruagens mais próximas. No caminho ao castelo, Harry e Hermione explicaram o que acontecera nesse último mês resumidamente. Quando terminaram, Rony disse:

- Parabéns aos dois pelo namoro! Mas vê se não me deixam de vela, tá? – os dois riram e Rony falou, após uma pausa: - Eu preciso conversar com vocês.

- Pode falar, cara – disse Harry, enquanto brincava com a mão de Hermione entre as suas.

- Não, depois eu falo... quando a gente estiver na Torre da Grifinória. Mas, mudando de assunto, eu já disse que vocês formam um casal bonitinho?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A Seleção transcorreu normalmente. Depois Dumbledore se levantou e deu os avisos de começo de ano, apresentou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que, para a tristeza de Harry, não era Lupin, e anunciou o início do banquete.

Mais tarde, quando todos já estavam saciados com tanta comida boa, Rony e Mione tiveram que ir indicar o caminho dos alunos do primeiro ano. Quando estavam se despedindo de Harry, Rony disse:

- Rapaz, eles conseguiram encolher mais ainda que o ano passado... Mione, eu vou indo juntar os anõezinhos – e saiu. Mione ia saindo atrás dele, quando Harry disse:

- Não tá esquecendo nada, não?

- Harry, do que... – mas não pôde terminar de falar, pois Harry se levantou e lhe deu um selinho demorado, dizendo em seguida:

- Pronto, pode ir.

Ela saiu corada atrás de Rony e Harry seguiu até a entrada do Salão Principal, quando ouviu uma voz desagradável e arrasta atrás de si:

- Não acredito que você está namorando a sangue-ruim, Potter.

- Em primeiro lugar, não a chame assim. Em segundo, não é da sua conta com quem eu namoro ou deixo de namorar, Malfoy, mas, sim, eu estou namorando a Hermione – ele respondeu calmamente, depois de se virar para o garoto. Malfoy se aproximou e sussurrou:

- Cuidado, Potter. O Lord das Trevas irá atrás dos sangues-ruins. Tome cuidado para não perder sua namoradinha para o Lord como perdeu seus pais.

Harry disse irônico e irritado, porém ainda próximo do garoto, e de forma perigosa:

- Oras, Malfoy, vai ver se eu estou lá na esquina! Está tentando me fazer ameaças a mando de seu pai, é? Oh! – Ele colocou a mão no peito teatralmente e continuou: - Eu esqueci que seu querido papaizinho está mofando em Azkaban, não é mesmo?

Draco falou antes de sair em direção às masmorras:

- Você ainda vai me pagar pelo que fez ao meu pai, Potter.

- Oh, estou tremendo de medo! – e saiu em direção às escadas de mármore. Usou alguns atalhos para chegar mais rápido no salão comunal.

Quando chegou, sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira e ficou olhando o fogo emburrado e pensativo. Depois de um tempo, Mione e Rony chegaram e, após indicarem os dormitórios aos novatos e explicarem tudo, foram até Harry, sentando-se perto dele. Hermione o abraçou e disse:

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Foi o Malfoy. Por pouco eu não meti a mão na cara dele ali mesmo, no meio do Salão Principal e na frente de todos os professores – então explicou o que acontecera a ela e a Rony. Quando ele terminou, Hermione disse:

- Harry, não ligue pro idiota do Malfoy... quantas vezes ele já não me chamou de sangue-ruim?

- É... e em qual delas eu não tive vontade de esmurrá-lo? – ele falou, surpreendendo até a si mesmo... ele percebera isso agora. Hermione o abraçou dizendo:

- Oh, Harry, obrigada! Obrigada por querer me defender. Eu te amo muito, sabia? – ele deu um sorriso cínico e disse:

- Eu imaginava – e, antes que ela revidasse, ele a puxou para seu colo e a beijou. Eles se beijaram durante um tempo até que ouviram uma tossida e a voz de Rony dizendo:

- Desculpe atrapalhar o casal apaixonado, mas eu ainda estou aqui, sabia? – os três riram e começaram a conversar até que Harry perguntou:

- Sim, Rony, o que era que você queria falar com a gente? E, no meu aniversário, você disse na carta que tinha algo pra me contar – Rony ficou da cor de seus cabelos e balbuciou algo que eles não entenderam.

- Rony, será que você poderia repetir? A gente não entendeu.

Ele corou mais ainda, se é que era possível, e disse:

- É que... é que eu tô gostando de uma garota. Pronto, falei.

- Que legal, Rony, e quem é?

- A Luna...

- A Luna? – exclamou Hermione. – E você já disse isso a ela?

Ele pareceu assustado ao responder:

- Não, claro que não!

- Então por que você não tenta?

- Mas... o que será que ela vai falar?

- Você só vai saber se tentar.

- Olha, cara, você pode inventar algo bem legal para fazer com ela ou para dar a ela – Harry disse. Parou um pouco e continuou: - Se você quiser, eu deixo você copiar minha idéia... funciona que é uma beleza.

Rony riu e Mione começou a dar tapas no peito de Harry, enquanto ele a segurava e dizia:

- Brincadeira, Mi, brincadeira.

- Acho bom.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando e ajudando Rony a fazer planos para se declarar para a Luna.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As aulas começaram e tudo correu bem naquele primeiro mês. O namoro de Harry e Hermione ficava cada vez mais firme, apesar de os sonserinos toda vez que os encontravam, juntos ou não, falavam mal. Rony se aproximara de Luna e só faltava tomar coragem para falar a ela tudo o que sentia. Ele já planejara como e onde ele iria fazê-lo, mas nunca definia o "quando". Um dia, no meio de outubro, ele se resolveu e disse a Harry e Hermione:

- Já sei quando eu vou falar com a Luna. No baile do Natal.

Dumbledore havia anunciado um baile de gala para a véspera de Natal para os sexto e sétimo anos, mas os pares poderiam ser até o terceiro, e só poderia participar quem tivesse par.

- Boa, Rony. Mas é melhor você convidá-la logo, antes que outro o faça.

- Tem razão, Mione... eu vou ver se ela ainda está no Salão Principal.

Ele saiu correndo pelo buraco do quadro e os outros dois ficaram rindo até que Harry a abraçou e disse:

- Sabe... você tem razão. É melhor eu me adiantar e arranjar um par logo, senão todas as garotas legais de Hogwarts já terão par.

- É... eu também não sei com quem eu vou. São tantos convites! Mas você tá pensando em convidar quem?

- Ah, uma garota linda de cabelos castanhos e compridos que tem aqui na Grifinória... ela é muito simpática. Não sei se você conhece. Mas será que ela vai querer ir comigo?

- Acho que sim – então eles se beijaram e continuaram no salão comunal esperando o Rony voltar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Ela aceitou!

Rony viera correndo até Harry e Hermione e agora contava como fora, muito corado e sem fôlego.

- Eu fui até o Salão Principal para tentar encontrá-la, mas trombei com ela na saída. Então eu disse que tava procurando por ela e ela perguntou o porquê. Então eu perguntei se ela queria ir ao baile comigo ela aceitou!

- Parabéns, Rony!

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Primeiro a gente fica pelo baile um pouco e depois eu a levo para dar um passeio pelos jardins. Aí lá eu lhe digo tudo que sinto e a peço em namoro.

- Que romântico, Rony, uma declaração nos jardins de Hogwarts numa noite de luar... – dizia Hermione sonhadora.

- Ei! Você fala como se eu nunca tivesse feito algo parecido para você! – exclamou Harry indignado.

- Eu sei, Harry, foi maravilhoso e muito romântico também.

- Ah bom... – os três riram e Hermione disse:

- Sabe... é uma pena eu não poder ter ficado com um daqueles vestidos da Sala Precisa... eram lindos! Mas não podiam sair de lá... eles desapareciam – ela parecia desapontada. Mas em seguida se animou e continuou: - Vou ter que me virar com os que eu tenho... o problema é escolher!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O baile estava cada vez mais próximo e as garotas agora viviam comparando roupas e sapatos e maquiagens e penteados... e mais uma infinidade de coisas. Os meninos não ficavam para trás: comparavam também as roupas e, principalmente, os pares.

Harry e Hermione estavam andando de mãos dadas indo em direção à sala de História da Magia enquanto conversavam quando foram barrados por Cho Chang que, ignorando completamente Hermione, se dirigiu a Harry com uma voz falsamente meiga:

- Harry, você vai comigo ao baile – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Ele respondeu:

- E quem disse? Eu já tenho par.

- E eu posso saber quem é? – ela perguntou já sem nenhum vestígio de meiguice.

- É a Hermione, minha _namorada_ – ele frisou bem a última palavra. Ela começou a falar desesperada:

- Por Merlim, Harry, você não pode ir com ela você _tem _que ir comigo! Eu sei que eu te tratei um pouco mal no ano passado, mas eu estava confusa por causa daquela história do Cedrico! Agora eu tenho certeza que é você que eu amo, Harry! Você não pode ir com essa sangue-ruim! – ela praticamente gritara a última parte, olhando com desprezo para a garota que se encontrava totalmente constrangida. Uma pequena multidão já observava a cena. Porém Harry nem reparou, o que a Cho falara já havia sido demais para ele. Ele se aproximou dela, ainda segurando a mão da Mione, e sussurrou perigosamente, mas que dava para todos ouvirem:

- Em primeiro lugar, respeite minha namorada, eu não gosto que falem assim dela. Em segundo lugar, eu não _tenho_ que ir com você, eu vou com quem eu quiser e, como já disse, eu já tenho par. Você não me tratou um pouco mal no ano passado, você simplesmente me usou para tentar esquecer seu namoradinho. E, só para concluir, eu não acredito no seu amor. Você _acha_ que me ama porque percebeu que não teria mais chances comigo e não queria perder um de seus brinquedinhos. – ele respirou fundo e continuou: - E eu tenho que lhe agradecer, pois se você não tivesse feito o que fez comigo no ano passado, eu não teria descoberto quem você realmente é e provavelmente ainda estaria iludido e perdendo mais tempo ainda – então ele saiu, puxando Mione, para entrar na classe, deixando para trás uma Cho atônita e furiosa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry estava confuso. Hermione passara as aulas daquele dia o evitando. Depois do jantar, o trio foi para a Torre da Grifinória. Assim que chegaram, Hermione disse:

- Boa noite, eu vou dormir – Harry se levantou e segurou seu braço, antes que ela conseguisse dar sequer dois passos, e disse:

- Hermione, nós precisamos conversar.

- Harry, eu tô cansada...

- Vamos conversar sim.

- Mas eu vou subir, estou cansado. Boa noite – disse Rony e saiu rápido em direção ao dormitório masculino.

- Diga o que você quer, Harry.

- Sente – ela se jogou num sofá e ele se sentou ao seu lado e perguntou: - Por que você tá me tratando assim?

- Assim como?

- Oras, Hermione, não se faça de desentendida! Assim, me evitando o dia todo... por quê? O que eu fiz?

- Nada...

- Foi por causa da Cho?

- E se for? – ela perguntou friamente. Ele usou seu tom mais carinhoso e seu olhar mais apaixonado ao responder:

- Se for, eu vou dizer que não tem nada a ver... ou será que você não ouviu o que eu disse lá no corredor?

- Claro que ouvi...

- Então! Por que você tá assim?

- Porque... – ela olhou para a lareira envergonhada. Ele segurou sua mão e a apertou para lhe dar coragem. Então ela o encarou e disse: - Porque eu estou com medo de você preferir ela a mim.

- Mione, põe uma coisa nessa sua cabecinha: eu te amo! Se você quiser eu falo isso para a escola inteira amanhã... posso falar para toda a Grifinória agora mesmo – ele se levantou mas ela o forçou a se sentar novamente dizendo desesperada:

- Não, Harry, não precisa – Ele se acomodou melhor ao lado dela e ela disse: - Olha, me desculpa, Harry. Eu não sei o porquê mas... por um momento eu meio que acreditei no que a Cho disse... que você gosta dela – ele a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Mione, nada do que aquela nojenta histérica e chata da Chang falar ou fizer vai me fazer deixar de te amar para gostar dela – ela riu do jeito que ele falou da garota e ele continuou: - Ela não conseguiria isso nem com uma Maldição Imperius – ela o beijou acabando com a conversa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O tempo passa e com ele chega o dia do baile. As férias de fim de ano já haviam começado, o que significava que o castelo estava bem mais vazio, já que a maioria dos alunos do quinto ano para baixo estariam passando as férias de Natal com seus familiares em suas casas.

Naquela tarde, as garotas que iam ao baile mal saíram de seus dormitórios. Os garotos ficavam pelos salões de suas casa conversando ou jogando xadrez ou snap explosivo. Alguns enfrentavam o frio, fazendo guerras de bolas de neve nos jardins.

Por volta das seis horas da tarde os garotos do sexto ano da Grifinória subiram para se arrumar. Harry iria usar vestes num tom de azul-marinho que combinava perfeitamente com o tom claro de sua pele. Deixaria os cabelos ao natural, ou seja, espetados para todos os lados. Já Rony estava usando vestes num tom de vermelho, dadas por seus irmãos Fred e Jorge, conforme pedira Harry ao dar-lhes o prêmio do Torneio Tribruxo há quase dois anos atrás. Ele estava muito bem com elas, "Melhor do que aquela marrom com babadinhos". Com esse pensamento, Harry começou a rir.

- Do que você está rindo, Harry?

- Nada, Rony, deixa pra lá. E aí, nervoso?

- Não, nem um pouco, imagina! – ele respondeu rápido e com a voz esganiçada.

Eles terminaram de se arrumar e foram para o salão comunal esperar as garotas. Rony balbuciou algo como ir esperar no Saguão de Entrada, já que seu par era de outra casa. Harry lhe desejou sorte e se sentou numa poltrona em frente à lareira para esperar por Mione, junto de Dino e Simas que esperavam Lilá e Parvati respectivamente.

Ficaram conversando até que ouviram passos vindos da escada dos dormitórios femininos. Todos os garotos que estavam no salão comunal se viraram para ver quem descia. Era Parvati e Lilá, que estavam muito bonitas. Dino e Simas se despediram de Harry e acompanharam seus pares ao Salão Principal.

Harry ficou observando o salão se esvaziar à medida que as garotas iam descendo e saindo com seus pares, até que só sobrou ele. Ficou esperando mais um pouco e se levantou pensando em ir para o dormitório, tentando imaginar porque Mione lhe dera um toco. Quando já estava na metade das escadas, ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Potter? – ele se virou e o que viu fez seu queixo cair.

Mione estava linda com um vestido prateado e brilhante, o cabelo, normalmente cacheado, estava totalmente liso, preso por uma presilha de brilhantes no topo da cabeça, deixando-o espalhado pelas costas. Usava uma sandália prateada de salto alto e um conjunto de jóias com colar, pulseira, brincos e anel, todos de brilhantes, e optara por uma maquiagem leve. Ela sorriu com a cara de bobo dele e disse:

- Então, você não vai responder? Onde você pensa que vai? Vai me dar um toco?

- Eu pensei que VOCÊ estava me dando um toco...

- Desculpe a demora.

- Sem problema – ele parou um pouco e disse: - Mi, você está...

- Linda? – ela o interrompeu brincando.

- Deslumbrante.

- Obrigada – ela respondeu corada.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou lhe oferecendo o braço.

- Claro que sim! – ela colocou seu braço no dele.

Esse baile promete.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Geeente, meu maior capítulo! *.* Espero que tenham curtido :D Uma crisezinha de insegurança básica, o que faz o Harry se mostrar mais fofo ainda! :P E o que será que se pode esperar desse baile? Só no fim de semana que vem! \o/

Marcia B. S.: Gente, que responsabilidade... o.o Espero que você curta minha fic até o fim e você passe pelo menos a simpatizar um pouquinho com Hary/Hermione :D beijoss

Dani Jane Granger: desculpa a demora, lindinha, mas é por pessoas como você que eu fiz um esforço pra conseguir postar ainda no domingo. :D

Taí mais um capítulo, que acharam? Comentem! \o/

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso. o/

Evans.


	6. 6 Baile de Natal

**N.A.:** E eis o baile... :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO VI BAILE DE NATAL

Assim que Harry e Hermione entraram no Salão Principal, que já estava aberto, todos se viraram para olhá-los, e um burburinho anormal surgiu. As meninas comentavam como Harry estava bonito e quem seria aquelazinha que estava com ele. Já os meninos se perguntavam quem era aquela verdadeira deusa, além de comentarem a sorte do Potter por ela ser seu par.

Os dois ignoraram os olhares e os comentários de todos e se dirigiram à mesa na qual estavam Rony e Luna. Assim que se sentaram, o barulho das conversas voltou ao nível normal e eles puderam reparar melhor na decoração.

O Salão Principal esta muito bonito, com uma decoração de Natal feita pelos professores. Haviam cristais de gelo nas paredes, esculturas de gelo puro que não derretiam e neve seca caindo do teto e que desaparecia ao tocar alguma superfície. As mesas das casas haviam desaparecido e, em seu lugar, haviam dezenas de mesinhas de quatro lugares, deixando uma clareira no meio do salão, provavelmente para os casais poderem dançar. Não iria haver um banquete propriamente dito, mas a um canto havia uma mesa com vários tipos de quitutes e de bebidas para as pessoas se servirem a vontade. No lugar da mesa dos professores havia um palco com vários instrumentos, pronto para receber a banda que Dumbledore contratara, As Esquisitonas.

- Ei, o que foi aquilo? Vocês chamaram um bocado de atenção, sabiam? – disse Rony.

- Jura? Eu nem tinha percebido! – Harry falou sarcástico, fazendo Rony corar e as meninas rirem. Luna disse:

- Mas também vocês estão um arraso! Mione, você está linda! – A garota usava, por sua vez, um vestido azul celeste que assentava perfeitamente em seu corpo e combinava com seus olhos, jóias de pedras azuis e pretas e uma sandália também preta.

- Oras, Luna, você também está muito bonita!

- Concordo com você, Mione...

Hermione, percebendo que Luna corara ao comentário de Rony, falou para disfarçar:

- Estamos todos lindos. Então vamos mostrar nossa beleza para a escola toda na pista de dança? – Luna olhou agradecida para ela enquanto os demais concordavam.

Eles se dirigiram para o meio da pista e formaram uma rodinha, já que tocava uma música agitada. Logo outros grifinórios se juntaram a eles, entrando na roda.

Depois de algum tempo, começou a tocar uma música mais lenta. Rony perguntou a Luna, muito corado:

- Você quer dançar?

- Claro! – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e começaram a dançar.

Harry virou-se para Hermione e, fazendo um gesto cavalheiresco curvando-se e estendendo a mão, perguntou:

- A senhorita me concede a honra desta contradança? – ela riu e colocou a mão sobre a dele dizendo:

- Ah, Harry, mas é claro! – Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e ela colocou as mãos na nuca dele, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele pousou então sua cabeça em cima da dela.

Depois de um tempo assim, ela disse:

- Sabe, Harry, eu queria aproveitar esse momento para te falar uma coisa.

- Por Merlim, Mi, se você está pensando em terminar comigo, por favor deixe para amanhã e me ature mais um pouquinho, porque este baile está simplesmente perfeito, e eu não quero que ele termine em confusão... – ele murmurou eu seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Ela deu um sorrisinho e também sussurrou no ouvido dele, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos, deixando-o todo arrepiado:

- Por nada nesse mundo eu faria uma besteira dessas, Harry. O que eu quero é que você saiba que eu adoro esse seu jeito carinhoso e brincalhão, que eu te amo muito e que eu nunca vou querer me separar de você – ele sorriu emocionado e disse:

- Mi, saiba que eu adoro tudo em você e que te amo mais do que a mim mesmo. E eu gostaria de te falar uma coisa também. Na verdade é uma perguntinha que eu gostaria de te fazer.

- Pode falar, Harry – ele corou levemente e disse, ajoelhando-se em sua frente:

- Hermione Granger, você aceita ser a mãe de meus filhos, minha esposa por todo o resto de nossas vidas? Você aceita se casar comigo quando terminarmos a escola? – ela sorriu muito emocionada e surpresa e soltou uma lágrima, enquanto o fazia ficar em pé e respondia:

- Eu aceito!

- Então coloca a mão no meu bolso.

- O quê?

- Coloca a mão no meu bolso!

Ela enfiou a mão no bolso da veste dele sem entender, até que achou uma caixinha forrada de veludo. Ela a puxou e a abriu, vendo que continha duas alianças. Ele sorriu e, pegando uma das alianças e a mão direita dela, colocou-a em seu dedo anular. Ela reparou que havia o nome dele escrito. Ela sorriu e pegou a outra aliança, que tinha seu nome, e colocou na mão direita dele. Depois o abraçou chorando e disse:

- Harry, me promete que nós nunca vamos nos separar? – Ele a apertou com força em seus braços e disse:

- Claro que prometo! Você tão cedo vai se ver livre de mim! – ela deu um sorriso misturado a um soluço e ele disse, brincalhão: - Ei, não precisa chorar só porque vai se casar comigo, não. Até que é fácil conviver comigo, quando você se acostuma.

- Seu bobo – ela disse sorrindo. Ele se afastou um pouco para encará-la, enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda caíam por seu rosto e a beijou suavemente, como se pedisse permissão. Depois intensificou um pouco mais o beijo, mas foram interrompidos por uma gritaria e os alunos que estavam nos jardins entraram correndo no Salão Principal. Rony e Luna correram até eles e Rony disse:

- Acho melhor vocês deixarem para se beijar depois. O castelo está sendo invadido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.:** Não, não serei malvada de postar só essa coisinha curta... vou postar o próximo capítulo de imediato, e responderei os reviews nele, tá? :D

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso,

Evans.


	7. 7 A Invasão

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO VII

**A INVASÃO**

- O QUÊ??? – disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo, invadido. Nós dois estávamos nos jardins quando vimos. Mais de cem dementadores vindo pelo céu e muitos Comensais saindo da Floresta.

- Vocês-sabem-quem deve ter conseguido levar os dementadores para seu lado – disse Luna, muito assustada.

Antes que um dos quatro pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, eles sentiram tudo começando a esfriar. As bebidas congelavam dentro dos copos que as pessoas seguravam. Muitas garotas gritaram, enquanto os meninos tentavam acalmá-las, porém muito assustados também. Muitos correram para os fundos do salão, para se afastarem da porta, com medo. A banda parou de tocar. Só se ouvia os gritos das pessoas. Os professores foram correndo para o Saguão de Entrada, para ver o que estava acontecendo e proteger o castelo. Quando Dumbledore passou por eles, Harry o segurou pelo braço e disse:

- Alvo, eu quero ajudar.

Dumbledore o encarou seriamente com seus olhos azuis por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua e falou:

- Tudo bem, Harry. Você sabe conjurar um Patrono, não?

- Sei.

- Eu também vou – disse Hermione, postando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Não, Mi, você não vai, é perigoso.

- E por que você tem que ir, então? Por que você pode e eu não?

- Porque... – era hora de contar, mas não havia tempo. Ele resolveu resumir: - Depois eu explico direito. Basta você saber que só eu posso derrotar Voldemort.

Os três garotos olharam espantados para ele. Dumbledore, apesar da confusão, esperava por Harry. Então, subitamente, Hermione abraçou Harry com força e disse:

- Eu tenho medo. Medo de te perder.

- Você não vai me perder, eu vou voltar logo, vou só ajudar os professores a proteger o castelo, tá? – ela acenou com a cabeça. Ele se virou para Rony e disse: - Cara, fica aqui e cuida dela, tá?

- Pode deixar... eu preferia ir ajudar também, mas eu fico com as duas.

Harry virou-se novamente para Hermione e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado. Então soltou-a e se virou para Dumbledore, dizendo:

- Vamos, Alvo – Então, antes de acompanhar o diretor aos jardins, disse: - Lembre-se, Mi, eu te amo, e não é agora que você se livra de mim. Eu volto pra cobrar sua promessa de me aturar pro resto de toda a sua vida – deu-lhe mais um selinho e saiu correndo com Dumbledore.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Assim que Harry atravessou a porta do Salão Principal, Hermione abraçou Rony e disse:

- Rony, eu tô com medo.

- Calma, Mione, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver – ele alisava o topo de sua cabeça.

- Não sei... eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Mione, o Rony tem razão, vai ficar tudo bem – Luna conjurou um copo de água com açúcar e o estendeu a ela, dizendo – Tome, beba isso, vai te fazer bem.

Ela tomou, mas ainda continuou nervosa. Eles continuaram tentando acalmá-la, tanto que não perceberam que três comensais se aproximaram por trás deles. Eles murmuraram ao mesmo tempo, cada um apontando sua varinha para um dos meninos:

- _Estupefaça_!

Os três desabaram desacordados no chão. Hermione só teve tempo de pensar: "Por que ninguém nunca me ouve?" antes de desmaiar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry chegara nos jardins e vira todos os professores, com a exceção de Dumbledore, conjurando seus Patronos enquanto os Comensais assistiam divertidos. Dumbledore murmurou um "Tome cuidado", mas ele nem ouviu. Já se concentrava em sua lembrança mais feliz: o dia em que começou a namorar a Hermione. Foi pensando nela, e somente nela, que ele gritou:

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_! – ele percebeu que a sua não fora a única voz que gritara o feitiço. Dumbledore conjurara seu Patrono ao mesmo tempo que ele. Enquanto de sua varinha saía um cervo prateado, da do professor saía uma fênix. Dumbledore caminhou calmamente para o lado de Harry enquanto acontecia algo estranho com os dois Patronos: eles estavam, ao que parecia, se fundindo, transformando-se num só, porém dourado. Ele emitia uma luz muito forte e não dava para identificar sua forma.

Porém Harry não teve tempo para tentar imaginar o porquê disso ter acontecido. Ele observou que o novo Patrono avançou contra os dementadores, destruindo-os. Assim que o último dementador desapareceu, o Patrono se desfez, bem como os dos professores. Porém Harry não pôde ver mais nada. Assim que seu Patrono sumira, ele desmaiara.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **E agora? Que irá acontecer? Só na próxima semana :D

Mais uma vez, venho pedir desculpas pela demora... Junte, trabalhos e provas a fazer, mais uma saída no sábado à noite, pq ninguém é de ferro, e eis que não consegui postar... Dei uma pausa no estudo pra vir aqui e, como bonificação pelo atraso, coloquei dois capítulos... que na verdade se complementam, né? :D E também, seria muita maldade postar com atraso e ser algo tão pequenino... rsrsr Enfim, vamos aos reviews!

Dani Jane Granger, tbm não curto Harry/Cho não, odeio aquela garota :D Quanto à Rony/Luna... sei lá, acho ela mt surreal... '-' rsrsrs E quanto ao seminário, a gente apresentou até que bem \o/ Valeu pela preocupação, garota :D bjokas

Marcia B. S.: kkkkkkkkk Deixe-me te contar algo... tenho uma quedinha pelo Draco... já li fics maravilhosas com ele, mas sinceramente... minha tentativa de escrever algo sobre ele não me foi láá muito satisfatória (você já a leu rsrs) Um dia, quem sabe, eu não consiga algo menos mal, né? :D

Pois é, pessoal... espero que estejam gostando e que me perdoem pelos meus atrasos.. Eu juro que vou procurar postar de forma mais regular, mas espero sinceramente que vocês não me abandonem por isso... ç.ç

Boa semana a todos e beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso o/

Evans.


	8. 8 Explicações

**N.A.: **Sem enrolações, eis o capítulo oito! :D

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO VIII

**EXPLICAÇÕES**

Harry abriu os olhos devagar. Sua vista estava embaçada. Alguém havia tirado seus óculos. Onde estava? Não sabia. O que acontecera? Não lembrava.

- Ah, que bom que você acordou, Harry! – disse Dumbledore, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde ele estava.

- Alvo! O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

- Na Ala Hospitalar, Harry – disse o diretor lhe entregando seus óculos.

Ele se sentou e então lembrou de todo o ocorrido nos jardins da escola. Então repetiu a pergunta:

- O que aconteceu?

- Acalme-se, Harry, eu vou explicar tudo a você. O que aconteceu foi uma invasão de dementadores. Eles fugiram de Azkaban para se juntar a Voldemort, levando junto consigo todos os Comensais que lá estavam presos.

- E o que foi aquilo nos jardins? Eu não lembro direito. Só sei que conjurei meu Patrono e depois vi que ele meio que se misturou com outro, uma fênix acho, e se transformou numa coisa dourada que emitia uma luz muito forte. Depois tudo fica muito confuso... sei que a coisa espantou todos os dementadores... e depois acordei aqui.

Dumbledore suspirou antes de responder:

- Harry, aquela coisa, como você diz, se chama Patrono Dourado, e ele não afugentou simplesmente os dementadores, ele os destruiu. Os Patronos Dourados são extremamente raros. Ele ocorre quando dois bruxos que têm algum tipo de laço afetivo conjuram seus Patronos ao mesmo tempo, e em uma situação de perigo extremo e que apresente risco a muitas vidas. Porém esses dois bruxos têm que ter um alto poder de magia para conseguir conjurá-lo – ele suspirou e continuou: - Sabe, Harry, esse Patrono Dourado foi realmente inesperado, surpreendeu a todos os professores. Muitos deles nunca sequer haviam visto um. Mas ele ajudou de uma forma que você nem imagina. Ele salvou a escola, Harry!

Harry ficou extremamente corado e resolveu desviar um pouco o assunto, perguntando:

- Mas por que eu desmaiei, Alvo?

- Porque você não estava preparado para isso, nunca sequer ouvira falar nele, não é mesmo? – Harry concordou com a cabeça e Dumbledore continuou: - Você desmaiou porque esse tipo de Patrono suga muita energia, e você não sabia como guardar um pouco dela. Entendeu?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmando, mas parou ao perceber que isso fazia com que ela doesse mais ainda. Dumbledore falou:

- Só para você saber, já faz um mês que você está aqui.

- Um mês!?! – ele se assustou. Quando se acalmou um pouco, perguntou: - E cadê a Mione e o Rony?

- Eu já mandei chamar o Sr. Weasley. Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- E a Mione. Não foi, Alvo? – ele perguntou desconfiado. Tinha a impressão de que o diretor estava escondendo algo dele, afinal era de se esperar que a Hermione estivesse ao seu lado quando ele acordasse. Mas, por outro lado, como ele estivera dormindo no último mês, ela deveria estar assistindo alguma aula... Ele se sentou na cama sério e perguntou: - Cadê a Hermione, Alvo?

O diretor o olhou de forma paternal e disse:

- Harry, você vai ter que ser forte, pois aconteceu algo totalmente imprevisto. A Srta. Granger foi... – mas ele não pôde continuar, pois a porta da enfermaria bateu com tudo e Rony entrou e foi correndo até a cama de Harry, muito pálido, e desatou a falar:

- Que bom que você acordou, cara, eu tava preocupado. Olha, Harry, não foi minha culpa, eu não vi que ... – Dumbledore o interrompeu dizendo:

- Sr. Weasley, eu estava entrando nesse assunto agora. Por favor, se sente – ele conjurou uma cadeira para Rony, que sentou corado e ficou olhando para Dumbledore calado. O diretor continuou:

- Bom, Harry, é que aconteceu uma coisa no baile durante a invasão que você precisa saber. Enquanto combatíamos os dementadores nos jardins, três comensais entraram no castelo e estuporaram as Srtas. Granger e Loovegood e o Sr. Weasley aqui. Depois levaram a Srta. Granger para fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts e de lá a transportaram para o esconderijo deles. Suponho que Voldemort saiba que você permaneceu dormindo durante esse mês, apesar de não ter certeza de como ele poderia saber. Encontramos junto do Sr. Weasley uma carta, Harry, uma carta endereçada a você – tirou um envelope preto e o entregou a Harry. Na frente tinha o nome dele em letras prateadas. Assim que Harry tocou o envelope, sentiu uma pontada muito forte em sua cicatriz, como a muito tempo não sentia. Ele disse, ainda um pouco fraco:

- Se ele sabia que eu estava dormindo, Alvo, agora ele sabe que já acordei – ele massageou a cicatriz um pouco com os nós dos dedos e depois abriu o envelope, retirou um pergaminho preto e começou a ler em voz alta:

_Potter,_

_Estou deixando esta carta para te avisar que raptei sua namorada. Eu irei saber quando lê-la, pode ter certeza. Saiba que nada de mal irá acontecer a ela... por enquanto._

_Em breve mandarei outra carta, dando-lhe instruções para vir até mim resgatar sua namoradinha sangue-ruim._

_Avise ao Dumbledore que não adianta lançar feitiços de localização ou de qualquer outro tipo para me achar. Estou protegido pela melhor e mais antiga Magia Negra que existe._

_Bem, esteja avisado e aguarde notícias minhas._

_Ass.: Voldemort._

Assim que Harry terminou de ler, a carta pegou fogo, assim como o envelope. Dumbledore ainda tentou apagar com um aceno da varinha, mas ela já se transformara em cinzas. Porém Harry nem percebera, estava, pela primeira vez na vida, com medo. Medo de verdade, puro, aterrorizante. Medo de que acontecesse algo com Hermione. Ele sabia que não agüentaria perder outra pessoa que ama para Voldemort. Ele encarou Dumbledore, que suspirou e disse:

- Vou avisar aos outros professores que você acordou. Todos estão muito preocupados. Ronald, se importa de fazer um pouco de companhia ao Harry? – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- É, estavam todos preocupados com você mesmo, exceto, óbvio, o Snape, pelo menos aparentemente. Já a Trelawney passou a andar para o castelo alardeando que você tinha morrido tragicamente como ela previra e estavam abafando o caso... não sei como Dumbledore aceitou essa charlatã de volta, mas ele desmentiu todos os boatos um dia no café da manhã... – deu um sorrisinho nervoso para Harry e disse: - Olha, cara, eu realmente não pude fazer nada...

- Deixe isso pra lá, Rony, eu sei que você não teve culpa... – ele suspirou e disse: - Só o que podemos fazer agora é esperar. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer.

- Qual?

- Como foi com a Luna?

- Ah... – ele corou um pouco e respondeu: - Ela me deu o fora.

- Como?

- Bem, quando eu falei tudo o que sentia por ela, ela disse que se sentia honrada, que eu sou um cara muito legal, que gostou de eu ter lhe dito e coisa e tal, mas que não sentia a mesma coisa e só queria ser minha amiga... E foi isso, agora somos apenas bons amigos.

- Poxa, que pena.

- Não precisa, sério mesmo, eu já deixei isso pra lá, já passou.

Eles ficariam conversando até mais tarde se Madame Ponfrey não tivesse chegado e expulsado o Rony, alegando que Harry precisava descansar. Os dois ainda tentaram argumentar dizendo que ele passara o último mês dormindo, mas ela foi irredutível.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Pronto... tão aí algumas das explicações não dadas.. rsrs que acharam? :D

Marcia B. S.: Não te preocupa q o Draco não vai ser comensal não... mas infelizmente ele não volta a aparecer tão cedo... desculpa por isso... =/ espero que tenha conseguido explicar tudo! :D bjokas

K: Aeee, brigadaaa! :D Bom, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, taí o que aconteceu a eles... ^^ continue acompanhando! :D

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso e até o próximo capítulo! o/

Evans.


	9. 9 Recebendo notícias

**N.A.: **Hello, people! Bom..visto que amanhã cedinho tou viajando, eis que vim postar mais cedo (geeeente, tou evoluindo de atrasos para adiantos! =O ) Boa leitura! ^^

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO IX

**RECEBENDO NOTÍCIAS**

Harry saiu da enfermaria depois de alguns dias e muitos exames. Tentou continuar a estudar normalmente, mas não conseguia recuperar a matéria de mais de um mês e prestar atenção nas aulas dos assuntos novos enquanto Voldemort não dava as caras. Mas isso era impossível, pois além de sua consciência acusá-lo de ser culpado pelo seqüestro de Hermione por ela ser próxima a ele e a preocupação com o que estaria acontecendo a ela, as pessoas não paravam de olhar para ele com pena ou medo.

No meio de uma complicada aula de Poções, umas duas semanas depois, apareceu uma coruja negra, que pousou na carteira de Harry. Snape deslizou perigosamente até ele e falou, com sua voz mais perigosa:

- Não é permitido receber corujas durante as aulas, Potter.

Harry o ignorou. Retirou a carta que estava amarrada à perna da coruja, que levantou vôo imediatamente. Ele se levantou e se dirigiu à saída. Quando estava chegando, foi barrado por Snape que, misteriosamente, tinha conseguido chegar à porta antes do garoto. Ele falou baixo, mas de modo que todos os alunos ali presentes conseguiram escutar no silêncio da sala:

- Onde você pensa que vai, Potter?

- À sala do Prof. Dumbledore – respondeu passando por Snape e saindo da sala. O professor virou-se e o seguiu, puxando-o pelo braço e dizendo:

- Posso saber para quê?

Harry encarou o odiado professor e erguer o braço, mostrando o envelope preto. Virou o envelope e mostrou que estava selada com cera prateada, com um símbolo marcado na mesma: A Marca Negra. Dumbledore havia contado aos professores sobre a carta do Lorde das Trevas.

- Dumbledore me disse para ir até a sala dele assim que chegasse outra.

Snape encarou o envelope por um tempo e depois disse:

- Pode ir, Potter – e voltou para a sala de aula, berrando assim que entrou: - Calem-se!!!

Harry foi correndo até a sala do diretor, porém não sabia a senha. Enquanto tentava imaginar como faria para entrar, a Profª Mcgonagall apareceu no fim do corredor. Andou até ele, que estava sentado nos pés da gárgula, e perguntou:

- O que faz aqui, Sr. Potter?

- Eu preciso falar com o Alvo, mas não sei a senha.

- O diretor é um homem muito ocupado. O que você quer com ele?

- Voldemort mandou outra carta.

Ela encarou profundamente o garoto, que sustentou o olhar da professora. Então ela suspirou e disse, enquanto continuava seu caminho:

- Tente sorvete de chocolate.

Ele experimentou e subiu. Quando chegou, bateu na porta e entrou. Dumbledore estava sentado à sua mesa. Ficou surpreso ao ver o garoto diante de si, mas disse:

- Chegou outra, não foi? – Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Sente-se, Harry – ele obedeceu. Dumbledore sentou-se próximo a ele e mandou-lhe abrir o envelope. Então ambos puderam ler:

_Potter,_

_Chegou a hora. Daqui a um mês você irá receber um envelope como esse, só que vazio. Não o abra. Ele é uma chave de portal, que funcionará na noite do mesmo dia. Eu farei uma brincadeira com você, para resolvermos logo essa história de profecia e eu me livrar de você de uma vez, podendo assim dominar o mundo. Você passará por uma prova com vários obstáculos. Se você conseguir sobreviver, me enfrentará num duelo. Se ganhar, o que é impossível, salva sua vida e a da sua namoradinha sangue-ruim. Se perder, mato você e a garota._

_Lembre-se, Potter, é daqui a exatamente um mês. Acho que estou ficando bonzinho demais... te dei até tempo para se preparar._

_Ass.: Voldemort._

A carta pegou fogo, como da outra vez na Ala Hospitalar. Harry ficou paralisado. As vidas dele e de Hermione estavam em suas mãos. Na verdade, a de todas as pessoas do mundo, pois se ele perdesse, Voldemort dominaria tudo. Ele balbuciou:

- E agora, Alvo? O que vai acontecer?

- Sabe, Harry, o que vai acontecer exatamente, eu não sei, mas o que pode acontecer, tenho uma idéia.

- E qual seria?

- Na verdade são várias. Pode acontecer de você conseguir vencer Voldemort, destruindo-o de uma vez salvando a si próprio e a Hermione, assim como todo o resto do mundo, tanto bruxo quanto trouxa. Ou apenas o enfraquecendo, como fez há quinze anos atrás. Outra hipótese é ele vencer, matar você e a Hermione. Aí, Harry, não sei o que será do resto do mundo – ele fez uma pausa, suspirou e continuou: - Em ambas as hipóteses a profecia de Sibila Trelawney seria cumprida. Você se lembra dela, Harry?

- Claro... como poderia esquecer? Voldemort me marcou como seu igual. Um só poderia viver se o outro não sobrevivesse. E um deveria morrer nas mãos do outro.

- Você esqueceu um detalhe, Harry.

- Qual? – Harry perguntou esperançoso.

- Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas terá um poder que o Lorde desconhece.

- Ah é... – ele murmurou, sentindo a esperança desvanecer-se tão rápido quanto chegou. - Mas que poder seria esse, Alvo?

- Isso, Harry, só você poderá dizer.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Harry pensava como ele saberia qual seria esse tal poder. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Dumbledore:

- Harry, eu quero saber se você se importa de ter aulas e provas nas férias.

O garoto deu de ombros e disse:

- Se eu sobreviver... mas por quê?

- Porque eu acho que nós vamos ter que interromper suas aulas, por enquanto – Harry fitou desconfiado o diretor, que explicou: - Harry, eu pretendo fazer um treinamento intensivo com você. Você terá que aprender a duelar, desenvolver um raciocínio rápido e lógico, aguçar sua perspicácia e seus reflexos. Eu irei treiná-lo pessoalmente. Mas acho que é melhor você não contar sobre esse treinamento para ninguém. Nem mesmo para o Sr. Weasley. Só eu e você saberemos.

- Mas, Alvo, os outros professores não poderiam ajudar? – o diretor deu um sorrisinho divertido e disse:

- Você realmente acha isso, Harry? – Harry corou e mudou de assunto:

- Só mais uma coisa: Já que eu não posso contar nada pro Rony, como eu vou explicar o fato de eu não assistir mais as aulas?

- Eu acho que você vai ter que se isolar de todos, Harry. Você tem que se concentrar única e exclusivamente nesse treinamento.

Harry encarou o diretor tentando digerir o que ele tinha acabado de ouvir. Talvez ele não visse nunca mais ninguém depois que começasse esse tal treinamento.

- Você acha que consegue, Harry?

- Não. Mas acho que tenho que tentar.

- Certo. Amanhã esteja aqui bem cedo, antes de todos acordarem. Traga todas as suas coisas, inclusive sua coruja. Se esconda na capa de invisibilidade. Aproveite esta noite para se divertir um pouco com seus amigos. Mas lembre-se, Harry, em hipótese alguma fale sobre essa carta ou o seu treinamento para ninguém – Harry concordou com a cabeça. Dumbledore concluiu: - Então vá para sua torre, Harry, e até amanhã.

Harry saiu e o diretor suspirou, pensando em voz alta:

- Coitado desse garoto. Tão jovem e já com o mundo inteiro nas costas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry chegou no salão comunal calado e pensativo. Rony o recebeu e eles sentaram em suas poltronas preferidas, em frente à lareira.

- Harry, o que você tem?

- Nada.

- Tem certeza? Você tá tão calado...

- Tenho – Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- O que era aquele envelope preto?

- Nada, Rony, nada.

- Nossa, quanto mistério.

Harry deu outro sorrisinho e perguntou:

- Rony, você quer jogar alguma coisa?

- Claro!

E então eles ficaram jogando snap explosivo, xadrez de bruxo, entre outros jogos. Mais tarde, eles subiram ao dormitório. Porem, antes de dormirem, Harry disse:

- Rony, eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

- Pode dizer – Harry respirou fundo e então abraçou o outro garoto e disse:

- Rony, saiba que eu gosto muito de você, cara, você é o irmão que eu nunca tive.

- Oras, Harry, você também é como um irmão para mim... mas por que isso agora?

Harry suspirou enquanto o soltava e foi em direção à sua cama dizendo:

- Nada, Rony, nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou muito antes do sol nascer. Seu estômago estava roncando, já que não comera nada no jantar. Catou uns doces e os enfiou na boca, depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal. Agitou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço que aprendera para arrumar malas. Verificou a gaiola de Edwiges. Estava tudo pronto. Mas ele encontrou um problema: como faria para levar suas coisas pelo castelo sem ninguém perceber? A capa de invisibilidade não daria...

Sentou-se na beira da cama pensando... Dumbledore não dissera nada quanto a isso. "Vai ver já faz parte do treinamento... Já sei!!!". Apontou a varinha para as malas e murmurou:

- _Reducio_!

Elas encolheram até caberem em sua mão. Ele as pôs em seu bolso, pegou a gaiola de Edwiges, que observava tudo sem entender, e se cobriu com a capa. Achara melhor não encolher a coruja também, ele não tinha certeza se o feitiço podia ser usado em seres vivos.

Saiu do dormitório sem fazer barulho e foi até o escritório do diretor. Informou a senha, subiu e bateu na porta de carvalho, entrando em seguida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **É.. esse capítulo é um marco... é depois dele que eu começo a viajar loucamente... mas infelizmente vocês só vão começar a conhecer meus maiores surtos na semana que vem! :D

Bruna: Taí a continuação, mas infelizmente não foi agora que tudo se resolveu (até pq inda faltam aí alguns capítulos :D) Espero que esteja curtindo! ^^

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso. o/

Evans


	10. 10 Mudanças e Treinamento

**N.A.:** Gente, me desculpe pelo atraso... passei o fim de semana sem internet e só pude postar hoje... mas aí está o novo capítulo, boa leitura! o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO X

**MUDANÇAS E TREINAMENTO**

- Bom dia, Harry. Vejo que conseguiu chegar sem ser visto – Harry tirou a capa e falou sorrindo:

- Consegui, Alvo, e também consegui passar pela primeira etapa do treinamento.

- Primeira etapa? Que primeira etapa?

Harry deu outro sorriso, pousou a gaiola de Edwiges e a capa de invisibilidade em uma das cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha do diretor, meteu a mão no bolso e tirou suas malas. Dumbledore sorriu e disse:

- Vejo que você resolveu bem a questão das malas – Harry sorriu. – Venha, Harry, vou lhe mostrar onde você vai ficar.

- Eu vou continuar aqui em Hogwarts?

- Claro! Aqui é mais seguro, o Ministério não fica sabendo dos feitiços aqui e é melhor até para mim... Não precisarei sair do colégio todos os dias. E se Voldemort escrever novamente... – Dumbledore foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta. Ele disse com urgência na voz: - Rápido, Harry, pegue a coruja e se cubra com a capa. Não faça nenhum tipo de barulho – o garoto obedeceu e ficou a um canto do escritório, enquanto o visitante entrava. Mais uma vez Edwiges, entendendo a gravidade da situação, ficara quieta.

Pela porta entraram Rony, completamente pálido, e a Profª Mcgonagall, que assim que entrou começou a falar:

- Dumbledore, esse menino apareceu na minha sala falando que o Potter havia sumido.

- Foi, professor, ele sumiu e todas as suas coisas também! – o diretor suspirou e disse:

- Eu sei, Sr. Weasley. Ele teve que viajar, por assim dizer. Se alguém perguntar alguma coisa, diga que ele foi visitar o tio, que ficou doente, e não sabe quando volta.

- Tá, eu digo, mas o que realmente está acontecendo?

- Isso, Rony, eu infelizmente não poderei lhe informar. Agora, por que você não vai para suas aulas enquanto eu dou uma palavrinha com a Minerva – Rony saiu muito confuso e a mulher perguntou:

- Alvo, o que aconteceu?

- Eu não posso falar nada, Minerva, por enquanto. Fale aos professores o mesmo que eu disse ao Sr. Weasley. Mas, para os outros alunos, fica a versão da doença do tio.

- Mas e as aulas do menino?

- Elas poderão esperar até as férias.

- Muito bem. Vou avisar os professores. Se precisar de mim, Alvo, é só chamar.

Dumbledore esperou ela sair e ter certeza que ela já estava distante. Então falou:

- Pode sair da capa, Harry. E me acompanhe.

Ele guiou o garoto até uma parede ao lado da porta, vazia exceto por um archote, o qual Dumbledore puxou. A parede se moveu revelando um corredor extenso e bem iluminado, com o chão de mármore e as paredes e o teto num tom de branco gelo. Ao longo das paredes de ambos os lados havia diversas portas, todas de cor creme, e, no final, havia uma grande porta dupla de carvalho. O diretor o conduziu até uma das portas ao lado da de carvalho e disse:

- Esse será seu quarto no próximo mês. O meu é aqui do lado. Suas refeições serão feitas no aposento que há por trás dessa porta em frente à sua. Se instale e tome seu café. Você terá a manhã livre. Almoce aqui também. Depois do almoço, virei aqui para começarmos. Mas eu terei que ir agora – dizendo isso, ele se retirou ao seu escritório, deixando para trás um Harry estupefato. Nunca vira um lugar como aquele, e ele sabia que ele não estava no Mapa do Maroto...

Deixando esses pensamentos de lado por agora, entrou no local indicado. Era um aposento de teto alto e escuro, piso de madeira e paredes num tom meio escuro de vinho. Havia uma cama de dossel, um criado-mudo, um armário, uma cômoda e uma escrivaninha. Na verdade, analisando melhor, ele achou o quarto bem parecido com o da Torre da Grifinória.

Assim que fechou a porta, Harry enfeitiçou suas malas, fazendo-as voltarem ao tamanho normal. Então começou a arrumar suas coisas, colocando as roupas na cômoda e seus materiais escolares no armário. Pôs algumas coisas no criado-mudo e na escrivaninha. Quando terminou de arrumar tudo cuidadosamente, já estava perto da hora do almoço. Agora ele estava urrando de fome. Voltou ao corredor e entrou pela outra porta que Dumbledore lhe indicara.

Era um ambiente muito claro, assim como o corredor, no qual havia uma mesa com cadeiras ao centro e balcões ao longo das paredes. Tinha uma pia e um armário com pratos e copos de tudo quanto é tamanho. Em uma das gavetas ele achou talheres. Havia, nos balcões, livros de feitiços caseiros, inclusive para fazer os mais variados pratos. Achou, nos armários, todo tipo de ingredientes.

Ele folheou um pouco os livros de receitas até que se decidiu por fazer uma macarronada, por ser mais simples. Convocou com a varinha tudo o que iria precisar. Seguiu todos os passos ao pé da letra, até conseguir terminar. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu. Até que estava bom.

- Pelo menos se eu sobreviver, não precisarei contratar alguma empregada ou cozinheira... – ele pensou em voz alta.

Quando estava terminando, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Dumbledore, que disse:

- Essa macarronada está com uma cara ótima. Vejo que se virou muito bem. Pena eu já ter almoçado.

Eles riram e o homem se sentou para esperar Harry terminar e lavar os pratos. Depois se levantou e guiou o garoto a uma das outras portas. Entraram em um ambiente muito agradável, claro e sem móveis. Dumbledore fechou a porta e começou a dizer:

- Aqui será a maioria dos nossos encontros. Iremos treinar diariamente, pela manhã, pela tarde e, algumas vezes, pelo começo da noite. Você irá aprender a duelar, claro, mas irá também praticar Oclumência, para fechar sua mente, e Legilimência, para, se você conseguir, saber quando estão mentindo para você. Fará exercícios de meditação e ioga, para obter calma e paz interior, e telepatia.

- Telepatia?

- Sim, Harry. Eu tenho a certeza de que você tem um grande poder mental. Você precisa aprender a controlar esse poder e exercitá-lo, pois pode ser útil na hora de conjurar pequenos feitiços sem a varinha. Começaremos amanhã bem cedo, já que não temos tempo a perder.

E assim foi. Harry começou seu treinamento, estudando e praticando com afinco e atenção. Porém, por causa da falta de tempo, tinha que estudar os diversos ramos da magia simultaneamente. Se ele pensava que se sentiria só durante esse isolamento, se enganara. Não havia tempo para pensar nisso, e também, quando havia, ele conversava com Dumbledore, o que os tornou cada vez mais próximos.

Numa fria noite do início de fevereiro, após uma exaustiva aula de meditação e telepatia, Harry e Dumbledore conversavam à mesa da cozinha, enquanto Harry preparava um chocolate quente. Eles comentavam sobre os progressos do garoto naquela noite.

- Sabe, Harry, eu sabia que você tinha um grande poder telepático, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tão forte!

- É... eu consigo já fazer várias tarefas simples sem a varinha... Por exemplo – ele levitou as xícaras de chocolate até a mesa e se sentou em frente ao diretor, sorrindo encabulado. – Eu tenho aproveitado as tarefas do dia-a-dia para treinar e sempre medito antes de dormir.

- Muito bem, Harry.

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco. "Como esse menino tá mudado" Dumbledore pensou.

- Mudado como, Alvo?

Dumbledore se assustou. Ele não falara, só pensara. Isso só podia significar uma coisa.

- Harry, depois de duas semanas, você finalmente fez algum progresso em Legilimência... na verdade um grande progresso!

- Como assim, Alvo? Eu só repeti o que você disse...

- Harry, eu não falei nada, apenas pensei.

Agora Harry estava realmente confuso. Nos treinos, ele nunca conseguira saber se Dumbledore mentia para ele ou não. Só que agora não foi apenas isso, ele ouviu exatamente o que o outro pensou. Mas, para mudar de assunto, perguntou:

- Mas mesmo assim, Alvo, por que eu estou mudado? – Dumbledore sorriu e, seguindo a deixa, respondeu:

- Você amadureceu muito nessas duas semanas. Foi forçado a assumir responsabilidades que nenhum bruxo já teve em toda a vida. Eu me orgulho de você por causa disso, você está sabendo carregar esse fardo sem se preocupar demais, mas também sem ser displicente.

Harry abriu a boca, emocionado, mas a fechou sem saber o que dizer. Dumbledore o abraçou e ele retribuiu com força e disse:

- É, Alvo, agora você vai ter que controlar o que pensa perto de mim!

Eles riram e continuaram conversando durante algum tempo. Mais tarde, quando estavam saindo da cozinha, Dumbledore disse:

- Descanse bem, Harry, pois a partir de amanhã seu treinamento vai ficar mais pesado. Você já aprendeu toda a teoria, passaremos agora somente à pratica e a raciocínio lógico e rápido.

- Tudo bem – suspirou resignado. – Boa noite, Alvo.

- Boa noite, Harry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Bem, eu vou postar dois capítulos hoje... Até o próximo! ^^

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso o/

Evans.


	11. 11 Chega o dia

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XI

**CHEGA O DIA**

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Harry praticou tudo que aprendera e resolveu vários problemas lógicos com muita agilidade. Na última noite do prazo estipulado por Voldemort, Harry estava indo dormir quando Dumbledore o chamou e disse:

- Sabe, eu acho que um lanchinho cairia bem antes de dormir – Harry concordou e o acompanhou até a cozinha. Começou a preparar algo para eles enquanto Dumbledore se sentava, observando-o. "Ele está triste hoje". Então, para sua surpresa, ouviu a voz de Harry em sua cabeça: "Vejo que continua observador como sempre, Alvo".

- E por que você está tão triste?

"Precisa responder, Alvo? Eu sei que esse pode ser meu último dia... aqui em Hogwarts. Aprendi muita coisa nesse último mês, mas mesmo assim ainda há muitas chances de Voldemort me derrotar".

- Não acha, Alvo?

- Acho, Harry, mas acho também que você não deve ficar pessimista. Eu confio em você, sei que conseguirá.

Depois dessa conversa, ambos foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, quando Harry preparava seu café da manhã, Dumbledore entrou trazendo um envelope preto. Harry parou o que estava fazendo e, quando viu o envelope, olhou assustado para o diretor, que se aproximou e disse:

- Lembre-se, Harry, não o abra. Ele é uma chave de portal.

- É, eu lembro. Ela só ativa a noite, não é?

Dumbledore apenas confirmou com a cabeça, deixando o envelope encima da mesa e saindo sem dizer mais nada. Harry voltou a fazer seu café, só que agora com menos ânimo que antes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O dia passou lentamente para Harry. Dumbledore achou melhor ele não aprender nada novo nesse dia, por isso o deixou livre para fazer o que quisesse. Harry então deixou suas malas arrumadas e descansou um pouco. Almoçou, meditou e praticou telepatia, fazendo vários feitiços simples sem a varinha. Quando ele estava tentando trazer um copo d'água da cozinha até seu quarto, Dumbledore apareceu e segurou o copo no ar, entrando no quarto e dizendo:

- Harry, eu tenho um assunto um tanto sério para falar com você – entregou a água e disse: - Vamos ter que praticar um pouquinho hoje.

- Por que essa mudança agora, Alvo?

- Porque nós esquecemos que os dementadores estão do lado de Voldemort.

- Mas eu sei conjurar o Patrono.

- Sei disso, mas seus poderes aumentaram nesse último mês. E é bom você... testar... seu Patrono antes de ir.

- Tudo bem – eles foram para a sala de treinamento. Havia um armário ao fundo.

- Vai ter que ser com um bicho-papão mesmo.

O garoto se concentrou em Hermione, feliz ao seu lado. Dumbledore abriu a porta do armário e dele saiu um dementador. Harry se concentrou mais e recitou o feitiço. Mas, ao invés de aparecer um cervo prateado, apareceu um muito mais nítido que emitia luz e era totalmente branco. Harry impressionou-se com a força que emanava do Patrono. O cervo galopou até o dementador, fazendo-o sumir, desaparecendo em seguida. A sala ficou em total silêncio até que Dumbledore disse:

- Harry, eu estou realmente impressionado com a força do seu Patrono. Mas agora eu acho melhor você ir descansar um pouco. Quando anoitecer, eu venho te chamar para nós esperarmos juntos a ativação do portal.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Pronto, taí o segundo capítulo de hoje. Coisa básica, preparação, etc, etc... esses dois capítulos não são dos melhores, mas são necessários, sinto muito, gente... mas o próximo prometo que estará melhor! :D

Bruna, obrigada pelo review, garota! Continue lendo e comentando ^^

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso.

Evans.


	12. 12 Reencontros

**N.A.: **Bem, passei um tempo sem pc, e ele anda bem mais ou menos ainda... E, como não poderei mais assegurar a postagem regular, estarei finalizando a fic hoje, postando os capítulos restantes. Boa leitura o/

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XII

**REENCONTROS**

Harry, com muito esforço, conseguiu dormir um pouco. Assim que o sol se pôs, Dumbledore o acordou e juntos foram para a cozinha, onde Harry preparou uma comida leve porém nutritiva para ambos.

- Sabe, Harry, você leva jeito para a cozinha, isso está muito bom. Acho que, ao invés de se tornar auror, você deveria vir trabalhar aqui na cozinha de Hogwarts.

Harry riu e disse:

- Que nada, Alvo, eu bem sei como aqueles elfos domésticos trabalham... é preferível ir enfrentar as trevas a trabalhar na cozinha de um lugar como Hogwarts...

Ele parou de rir repentinamente, encarando algo na ponta da mesa.

- Que foi, Harry?

O garoto meramente apontou para o que via. O envelope emitia uma luz azulada.

- Ela já foi ativada, não foi, Alvo?

- Já, Harry, assim que você tocá-la, irá direto a Voldemort. Não se preocupe, pode terminar sua refeição, se quiser.

- Não... não precisa... é melhor eu ir logo.

Ele estendeu a mão ao envelope, mas foi impedido por Dumbledore, que o puxou para um abraço forte, enquanto dizia:

- Boa sorte, Harry. Eu confio em você.

Harry não conseguiu responder. Apenas se soltou e pegou o envelope. Logo sentiu o já conhecido solavanco no umbigo. A chave de portal fora ativada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Assim que Harry bateu os pés no chão, se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Quando conseguiu ficar em pé direito, pôde analisar melhor onde estava. Era um ambiente fechado, escuro e desconhecido. Havia uma porta ao fundo. Tentava ver algo que conhecesse, quando sentiu um baque e uma voz conhecida gritou muito perto dele:

- HARRY!!!

Era Hermione que o abraçava. Ele retribuiu com muita força e ela disse:

- Harry, ah, Harry, como eu estava com saudades suas.

- Eu também, Mi, você nem imagina o quanto – ele lhe deu um beijo desesperado e saudoso e depois perguntou: - Você tá bem? O que foi que eles fizeram com você?

- Tá tudo bem comigo sim. Até que fui bem tratada, por incrível que pareça. Mas, ah, Harry – ela o abraçou de novo e começou a chorar. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo!

- Se acalme, Mi, eu já estou aqui – mas ele parou de falar quando sentiu sua cicatriz arder muito forte.

- Que foi, Harry?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, ouviu uma voz aguda e fria dizer:

- Que cena comovente. Pena que ela não vá durar muito, não é mesmo, Potter?

- O que ele quer dizer com isso, Harry?

- Calma, Mi, agora não dá para explicar... Basta que você saiba que eu te amo muito, muito mais do que até a mim mesmo.

- Mas, Harry...

Ele ignorou seu chamado e se virou para Voldemort, falando com uma voz totalmente diferente, calma e ao mesmo tempo fria.

- E cá nos encontramos novamente, não é, Voldemort?

- É, Potter, e dessa vez será a última. Pena que você não sobreviverá para contar como foi.

- Se eu fosse você, não teria tanta certeza disso, Tom.

- Não me chame pelo nome sujo do meu pai trouxa! – falou encolerizado. Harry achou melhor procurar não irritá-lo tanto, para segurança de Hermione. Só que para Voldemort isso já fora demais. Apontou a varinha para Harry e disse: - Acho que você merece algo para aprender a me respeitar. _Crucio_!

Assim que o feitiço saiu da varinha de Voldemort, Harry ergueu um escudo em volta dele e de Hermione. Voldemort deu uma gargalhada fria e disse:

- Vejo que você melhorou, Potter – mas em seus olhos Harry viu um pouco de temor – Mas nós não viemos aqui para conversar, não é mesmo? Você vai sair por aquela porta. Lá você vai encontrar a brincadeirinha que eu preparei para você. Estarei te esperando no final. Como eu ando muito bonzinho, vou deixar você se despedir da sangue-ruim.

Assim que ele disse isso, Hermione falou baixinho, de um modo que só Harry ouvisse:

- Harry, você vai me prometer que, aconteça o acontecer, você vai voltar são e salvo comigo para Hogwarts.

- Mi, eu...

- Prometa, Harry.

Ele a encarou e viu o quanto aquela mulher o amava. Ele sabia que ela não agüentaria perdê-lo, assim como sabia que não suportaria viver sem ela. Então falou:

- Eu prometo, Hermione.

Ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Te amo muito – e lhe deu um selinho. Ele a soltou e saiu pela porta que lhe fora indicada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Agradecimento à Bruna pelo review. Bjokas, garota! ^^

Como já disse, estarei postando todos os capítulos, por isso, os deixarei sem nenhuma N.A. No último, deixarei umas palavrinhas para vocês. ^^

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso,

Evans.


	13. 13 Desafios

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XIII DESAFIOS

Assim que Harry saiu, conjurou espontaneamente um escudo, tamanho seu susto. Assim que cruzou o portal, uma manticora correu para cima dele, lançando seus ferrões. Ele sabia que seu feitiço protetor não duraria muito tempo. Então primeiro ele conjurou um tipo de bolha muito forte ao redor do rabo do animal, de forma que ele não lançasse mais ferrões. Em seguida o fez levitar, podendo sair do escudo e observar melhor o local. Havia uma parede mágica envolvendo aquela área, mas não havia uma saída, só a que ele acabara de usar para entrar. Então começou a conjurar, com a varinha, pequenos degraus na parede e foi subindo. A medida em que conjurava e subia, desfazia os primeiros, de modo que pôde, quando já estava a uma determinada altura, colocar a manticora, agora enfurecida, no chão. Quando chegou ao topo, conjurou o mesmo tipo de degrau na face externa do muro, de modo que conseguiu chegar ao solo.

Logo ele percebeu que havia duas trilhas a seguir. Enquanto tentava se resolver por qual seguir, saíram da trilha da direita duas pessoas. Harry não acreditou. Eram seus pais! Eles começaram a falar:

- Harry, meu filho como você está grande!

- Mãe, pai, como vocês vieram até aqui?

- Nós viemos lhe ajudar. O caminho certo é esse, Harry – Lílian Potter apontou para o caminho do qual acabara de sair. Tiago Potter falou:

- É, filho, esse é o caminho mais fácil.

Harry, que já ia em direção ao caminho que eles lhe indicaram, parou ao ouvir o que o homem dissera. Isso lhe trouxe à memória algo que Dumbledore dissera certa vez, há alguns anos: "Nem sempre o caminho correto é o mais fácil". Foi aí que ele percebeu que não havia como seus pais estarem ali, afinal eles estavam mortos, e os mortos não podem voltar quando bem entendem para ajudar os vivos. Usando-se da Legilimência, Harry descobriu que, no final do caminho que eles lhe indicavam, havia uma armadilha. Eram dois Comensais usando a Poção Polissuco. Estuporou-os e seguiu pelo caminho da esquerda.

Assim que chegou ao fim daquela trilha, um frio tremendo tomou conta de tudo. Logo depois ele os viu. Por trás das arvores havia muitos dementadores, mais de cem. Ele já sabia o que fazer. Pensando em Hermione, gritou:

- _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!

Saiu novamente aquele Patrono mais forte, branco e luminoso. O cervo galopou até os dementadores, fazendo-os desaparecer totalmente. Impressionado pela facilidade que o Patrono tivera com todos aqueles dementadores, prosseguiu pela nova trilha. Um pouco mais adiante ouviu um rugido. Ele esperava que não tivesse ouvido direito. Mas estava enganado.

Numa clareira mais a frente, lá estava ele: alto, forte, de couro grosso e furioso, um dragão, muito parecido com o Rabo Córneo-Húngaro do Torneio Tribruxo. Só que dessa vez ele tentaria uma estratégia diferente.

Concentrando-se bastante, executou o feitiço da Extinção, rezando para dar certo, já que, em geral, são precisos seis ou sete bruxos especializados para surtir efeito. Porém ele conseguiu. Não sabia como, mas conseguiu. Continuou andando pela trilha, temendo o que ainda iria encontrar.

Andou por um bom tempo sem encontrar nada. Estava começando a achar que agora só faltava lutar contra Voldemort, o que não era um consolo, quando ouviu alguns passos entre as árvores ao seu redor. Olhou discretamente para os lados e viu que vultos acompanhavam seus passos. Resolveu continuar andando como quem não sabe de nada até que chegou a uma grande clareira. À medida que avançava para o centro da mesma, os vultos fechavam o cerco. Quando haviam completado um círculo, começaram a se aproximar do centro, onde Harry se encontrava.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o bebezinho Potter outra vez?

Era Belatriz Lestrange imitando a mesma voz de bebê que fizera no Departamento de Mistérios no ano passado. Harry, que estava decidido a permanecer calmo, disse:

- Olá, Bela. Sabe, eu estou começando a achar que essa é realmente sua voz. Afinal, todas as vezes que nos encontramos você só fala assim.

- Não brinque comigo, Potter – ela disse com sua voz normal.

- Eu não estou brincando, Bela, só estou dando a minha opinião.

- A qual ninguém quer saber!! E pare de me chamar de Bela!!

- Por quê?

- Ora, seu moleque... – e ergueu a varinha. Logo todos os Comensais a seguiram.

- Vá com calma, Bela – era Rabicho.

- Isso, mesmo, o Lord das Trevas o quer vivo – Dessa vez quem falou foi Lúcio Malfoy.

Então, como se fossem uma única voz, todos os Comensais gritaram:

- _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

Harry meramente se abaixou, o que fez os feitiços se cruzarem e acertarem os próprios Comensais, estuporando todos.

- Mais fácil do que eu imaginava.

Atravessou a clareira e voltou a trilhar pela floresta. Chegou, após um tempo de caminhada, a mais uma parede mágica, só que dessa vez havia uma porta, pela qual ele entrou. Havia chegado ao final da trilha.


	14. 14 Enfrentandose Enfim

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XIV

**ENFRENTANDO-SE ENFIM**

Assim que entrou, Harry deparou-se com uma cena um tanto inusitada: Voldemort cochilava sentado em uma grande cadeira em um canto do amplo aposento, ressonando levemente. Com a sobrancelha arqueada, continuou a observar o local, vendo que, ao fundo, encontrava-se Hermione, adormecida e encolhida no chão. Ele foi silenciosamente até ela e, ajoelhando-se, a acordou com uma carícia no rosto e nos cabelos. Ela abriu os olhos assustada e, assim que o reconheceu, o abraçou com muita força.

- Vejo que você conseguiu passar pelos obstáculos que impus, hein, Potter?

Harry deu um selinho em Hermione, levantou-se e se dirigiu a Voldemort, com calma extrema:

- Você chama aquilo de obstáculos, Tom?

"Nossa, como o Harry está diferente... mais maduro... e falando parece até o Prof. Dumbledore..." pensou Hermione impressionada. Então ouviu a voz de Harry em sua cabeça: "Vai ver que, com a convivência, peguei as manias do Alvo" Ela se virou rápido para ele a tempo de ver uma leve piscadela em sua direção.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Potter?

- Que por aqueles obstáculos qualquer um passaria. Foi realmente uma brincadeira, como você disse que seria. Francamente, Tom, esperava mais de você.

- Que seja, Potter. Pelo menos eu terei o prazer de te matar com minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu acho que não, Tom.

Hermione então percebeu o que Harry estava tentando fazer. "Ele quer confundir e irritar o Voldemort. Mas será que isso será seguro?"

Voldemort lançou um olhar que Hermione não entendeu para Harry, mas este entendeu perfeitamente. Voldemort temia que sua vitória não fosse assim tão certa como ele esperava que fosse.

- Bom, já que estamos aqui, vamos ao que interessa, Potter, vamos ao nosso duelo.

- Se você prefere assim...

E então eles começaram a duelar. Harry defendia e atacava com grande habilidade, surpreendendo todos os presentes. "Nossa, eu não sabia que o Harry sabia duelar... e muito bem, por sinal". Hermione ouviu novamente a voz de Harry em sua cabeça: "Digamos que eu andei treinando bastante no último mês".

- Surpreso, Tom? É... eu também acho que melhorei bastante desde nosso último duelo naquele cemitério há dois anos atrás. - Voldemort olhou assustado para ele, mas não disse nada. O garoto então continuou: - Sabe, Tom, eu não entendo uma coisa. Naquela vez aconteceu o Priori Encantatem quando nos atacamos, se lembra?

- Claro, Potter, mas você acha mesmo que eu iria duelar com você sem dar um jeito nessa história?

- O que você fez, Tom? Trocou a varinha?

- Óbvio que não. Mas o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta.

Harry o encarou por alguns instantes e depois disse:

- Tom, você nunca faz nada sem se meter com Magia Negra?

Por essa Voldemort não esperava. Ficou bastante assustado, mas conseguiu disfarçar muito bem com um sorriso maquiavélico e disse:

- Ora, ora, ora, não é que você realmente praticou alguma coisa? Começo a achar que não deveria ter te dado esse prazo – ele disse fingindo-se preocupado. Harry deu um amplo sorriso e disse:

- Mas você não teve escolha, não é mesmo? Afinal você precisava de um mês para a poção Polissuco ficar pronta para completar todos os obstáculos. Eu só não entendo por que você me avisou antes de começar a preparar a poção.

Voldemort desfez o sorriso quando Harry falou sobre a poção e disse:

- Acho que está na hora de duelarmos de verdade, Potter.

Então o duelo tornou-se muito mais agressivo. Hermione estava começando a se desesperar, achando que aquilo não teria mais fim, quando ouviu a voz de Harry em sua mente. "Se acalme, Mi, vai dar tudo certo. Pense pelo lado de que se eu resisti até agora, eu ainda tenho alguma chance". Ela deu uma risada e pensou, esquecendo-se que ele poderia ouvi-la: "Ele continua o mesmo Harry de sempre! Apesar de não aparentar isso por fora, por dentro ele ainda é o homem que eu tanto amo". "Isso mesmo, Mi, isso é como uma aparência, uma fachada. Por dentro eu ainda sou o seu Harry". Ela olhou para ele e corou com o olhar intenso que ele lhe lançava. Só que ele não percebeu que Voldemort lhe lançava um feitiço Estuporante, de modo que, quando este o acertou, ele voou e bateu com tudo na parede oposta, caindo desacordado no chão.

Hermione se levantou e correu até ele, tentando acordá-lo, enquanto Voldemort gargalhava. Ela chorava desesperadamente, culpando-se por qualquer coisa que houvesse acontecido a ele.

Pouco depois ele acordou e se levantou. Assim que encarou Voldemort, postou-se imediatamente à frente de Hermione, como que para protegê-la.

- Harry, que...

- Shhh... apenas fique atrás de mim – ele disse baixinho.

- Potter, Potter. Você estava tão bem no duelo... mas perdeu por uma distração com a sangue-ruim. É por isso que eu sempre digo que só os idiotas amam – ele deu uma risadinha fria e disse: - A brincadeira acabou, Potter – apontou a varinha para Harry e gritou: - _AVADA_... – porém, na hora de terminar o feitiço, ele virou a varinha para Hermione, que estava ao lado de Harry, ao invés de atrás dele: - _KEDAVRA_!

Assim que percebeu para onde ia o feitiço, Harry jogou-se na frente de Hermione, abraçando-a e recebendo o feitiço nas costas. Mas, por mais incrível que fosse, ele não morreu. Começou a emitir uma forte luz branco-azulada. Assim que percebeu o que havia acontecido, Hermione soltou um grito e apertou mais o abraço que ele lhe dava, mesmo sem entender que luz era aquela. Então ele se virou de frente para Voldemort, mas mantendo os braços dela em volta da própria cintura. Esticou os braços para os lados, fazendo com que emanasse ainda mais luz e energia. Então, com um tipo de rugido ou algo parecido, apontou os braços na direção de Voldemort, fazendo com que toda a luz que o envolvia avançasse de uma vez contra o bruxo como se fosse uma flecha, atravessando-o. Voldemort gritou e começou a desaparecer, ainda gritando:

- VOCÊ ME PAGA, POTTER!!! EU VOLTAREI!!! – antes de desaparecer completamente.

- Harry, você conseguiu, você destruiu o Voldemort – mas ele não ouviu, pois assim que Voldemort desapareceu completamente, ele caiu inconsciente.


	15. 15 Voltando para Hogwarts

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XV

**VOLTANDO PARA HOGWARTS**

- Harry... Harry!

Harry ainda estava desacordado no mesmo local em que caíra. Hermione dava tapinhas em seu rosto, tentando fazê-lo acordar. Depois de mais algum tempo chamando-o, ele murmurou:

- Eu sei um outro jeito muito melhor para você me acordar – se levantou e a abraçou, beijando-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão. Depois perguntou: - O que aconteceu?

- Você não se lembra?

- Algumas partes... ele se foi, não foi?

- Foi, Harry, você conseguiu! Mas... tem uma coisa estranha que eu não estou entendendo...

- O quê?

Ela apontou para sua testa. Ele pegou a varinha, conjurou um pequeno espelho e se mirou. O que viu quase o fez quebrá-lo. Em sua testa sua cicatriz parecia que havia sido aberta. Mas, o mais estranho era que agora havia uma outra cicatriz, igual à antiga, ao lado dela.

- Mi, eu acho que não estou bem.

- O que foi?

- Eu estou vendo duas cicatrizes...

- Era sobre isso que eu estava falando, Harry.

Ele pensou um pouco e disse:

- Claro, Hermione, eu já sei o porquê disso. É porque eu sobrevivi de novo ao Avada Kedavra do Voldemort – então, com uma expressão de susto, ele disse: - Ai, eu não acredito, esqueci de amarrar os Comensais! Idiota! – e saiu correndo porta afora, se xingando por ter esquecido isso.

Ele encontrou os comensais acordando. Conjurou uma corda e os amarrou, conjurando em seguida, com a ajuda da telepatia, um poderoso feitiço para prendê-los e impedir que eles aparatassem, era como uma redoma amarelada que passou a envolvê-los.

- Como você fez isso, Harry? Nós definitivamente não aprendemos isso na escola.

- É, eu sei, eu aprendi com o Alvo. Mi, espera um pouquinho que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa.

Ele se sentou num grande toco de árvore que havia na orla da clareira, cruzou as pernas, fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Hermione não estava entendendo nada, mas achou melhor não falar sequer uma palavra.

Depois de um tempo assim, ele se levantou e disse:

- Pronto.

- Harry, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Quantas quiser, amor – ele disse, abraçando-a.

- Como nós vamos sair daqui?

- Comigo!

Era Dumbledore, que acabara de aparatar atrás de uma das árvores.

- Dumbledore! Como você soube que nós estávamos aqui?

- O Harry me avisou – ignorando a expressão de incompreensão dela, analisou a testa de Harry e disse: - Você sobreviveu a outra Maldição da Morte, Harry?

- Foi... – respondeu encabulado.

- Pois então se prepare, pois se você já era famoso antes, agora será muito mais.

- Infelizmente. Alvo, eu verifiquei os Comensais, a Marca Negra desapareceu em todos eles. Como vamos provar que eles são Comensais?

- Pelo local onde foram apanhados. E irei convencer o Ministério para usar a Poção da Verdade...

Hermione estava muito confusa, será que os dois não podiam deixar para resolver isso depois, não? Ou pelo menos explicar alguma coisa a ela...

- Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts a gente explica tudo, Mi, vamos primeiro sair daqui e levar esses Comensais até o Ministério – disse Harry, ainda com o braço em seus ombros.

- Você tem razão, Harry – com um aceno da varinha, Dumbledore fez os Comensais sumirem. – Pronto. Mas antes de irmos a Hogwarts, deixem-me dar um abraço em vocês!

Eles o abraçaram mas, quando se soltaram, já estavam no escritório do diretor em Hogwarts.

- Como você fez isso, professor? Afinal, não se pode aparatar nos terrenos da escola...

- Digamos que eu tenha meus meios, Hermione. Agora sentem-se que eu vou mandar chamar o Sr. Weasley.

Ele saiu e os dois sentaram em umas cadeiras que haviam em frente à escrivaninha de Dumbledore.

- Eu estou com sede. Será que tem água por aqui, Harry?

- Naquela mesinha perto da porta – Harry falou sem nem olhar para trás, apenas apontando por cima do ombro, já que já conhecia o escritório de Dumbledore como a palma de sua mão, muitas vezes ficara ali estudando com o diretor. Então, antes que Hermione pudesse se levantar para buscar a água, ele fez dois copos cheios levitarem até eles.

- Ob... obrigado.

Pouco tempo depois, Dumbledore voltou com Rony, que ficou muito feliz e espantado ao ver os dois amigos ali, tomando água como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que aconteceu? Como vocês voltaram? Harry, onde você estava? Por que agora você tem duas cicatrizes na testa?

- Calma, cara, uma pergunta de cada vez! Senta que eu vou explicar tudo.

Então Harry começou a contar tudo o que acontecera desde que o castelo fora invadido, para esclarecer Hermione, sendo ajudado muitas vezes por Dumbledore. Contou o que acontecera e tudo o que fizera e dissera quando foi transportado pela chave de portal. Porém, quando chegou na parte do duelo final, ele parou, pensou um pouco e disse:

- O que foi que aconteceu, Mi? Eu só me lembro de ter recebido a maldição no seu lugar, depois acordei com você me chamando.

Então Hermione falou tudo o que acontecera depois de Harry ter recebido o feitiço fatal. Quando terminou, todos mergulharam num silêncio profundo, tentando assimilar tudo o que ouviram naquela noite. Quem o rompeu foi Harry:

- Por que, Alvo? E que é essa luz branco-azulada?

Dumbledore suspirou e disse:

- Você ainda não entendeu, Harry?

Ele pensou um pouco e então a compreensão se espalhou por seu rosto e ele exclamou:

- Ah! Então o tal poder... mas como?

- Proteção, Harry, proteção e amor.

- Ah...

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Hermione então impacientou-se e disse:

- Vocês não vão explicar melhor, não?

Foi Dumbledore quem respondeu:

- Claro, Hermione. O que aconteceu foi a manifestação de um poder que Harry tem e que Voldemort desconhecia, como dizia a profecia. E esse poder foi ativado no instante que o Harry recebeu aquele feitiço para te proteger, por amor a você.

Rony e Hermione então entenderam. Ela então perguntou:

- Dumbledore, então foi por isso que, mesmo inconsciente, ele me abraçou?

- Exatamente.

- Que nada, era pra ter certeza de que você não iria me abandonar.

Todos riram e o diretor disse:

- Eu tenho que ir, o jantar já vai começar e eu tenho que avisar a todos que Voldemort foi derrotado para sempre. E vocês têm que descansar. Mas não é bom irem para a Torre da Grifinória hoje, não, pois senão vocês serão atacados com milhares de perguntas. Harry, experimente as portas mais próximas da sua – e saiu do escritórios em dizer mais nada.

- Harry, eu não entendi nada.

- Nem eu. O que ele quis dizer?

Harry sorriu e disse:

- Se acalmem e me sigam – ele os levou pela passagem secreta que Dumbledore lhe mostrara há um mês atrás e seguiu até o fim do corredor. Experimentou algumas portas e encontrou dois dormitórios. Indicou-os para Rony e Hermione dizendo:

- Aqui estão. Tomem um banho e depois me encontrem no meu quarto, é aquela porta ali.

Então cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto, tomar um relaxante e merecido banho.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry já estava terminando seu banho quente. Se enxugou e enrolou a toalha, cobrindo da cintura para baixo. Foi para o quarto colocar uma roupa limpa, enquanto enxugava os cabelos com outra toalha. Abriu uma gaveta na cômoda e separava uma roupa quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Não é possível que você não tenha me visto.

Ele se virou de um pulo exclamando:

- Hermione, que susto!

- Me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Espera um pouco – ele pegou sua roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro. Depois voltou e se sentou ao lado dela na cama dizendo:

- Sabe, isso me parece um tanto familiar...

Ele se deitou colocando a cabeça em seu colo.

- Sério? – perguntou começando a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça.

- Aham. Você não lembra daquela vez nas férias aqui em Hogwarts que você foi me acordar no dormitório masculino?

Ela riu e disse:

- Claro que eu me lembro! – e baixou o tom de voz: - Como eu poderia me esquecer?

Ele sorriu e se sentou de repente empurrando-a, fazendo com que ela deitasse e ele ficasse com o rosto em cima do dela. Começou a se abaixar sobre ela vagarosamente quando...

- Me desculpem a demora, é que... – ao perceber como os dois estavam e a expressão frustrada de Harry enquanto se sentava novamente, ele perguntou: - Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

- Não, Rony, imagina, nadinha – Harry respondeu irônico, fazendo os outros dois rirem. Também rindo, disse: - Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa – ele os conduziu até a cozinha e os três se sentaram. – E então, o que vocês vão querer?

Rony olhou desconfiado pela cozinha e perguntou:

- É você quem vai cozinhar?

Harry riu com gosto e disse:

- Claro que sim... você acha o que, que Dumbledore iria contratar uma cozinheira para mim durante o mês que passei aqui? Vai, escolhe – ele levitou os cardápios com as receitas até os dois. Hermione já estava se acostumando com os novos poderes dele, mas o Rony ainda achava tudo muito estranho.

Folhearam os indecisos até que Hermione exclamou:

- Eu tive uma ótima idéia para o nosso jantar! Só não sei se você vai saber fazer, Harry...

- O que é?

- Pizza!

- Boa, Mi!

- E o que seria isso?

- É uma comida trouxa, Rony. Veja aqui – ele mudou as páginas dos cardápios e começou a convocar os ingredientes necessários, enquanto o ruivo analisava a receita, gostando cada vez mais.

- É impressão minha ou você já sabe a receita de cor?

Harry riu marotamente e disse:

- Mi, se prepare para comer a melhor pizza da sua vida!

- Precisa de ajuda? – ela perguntou ainda rindo muito.

- Não, obrigado.

Eles continuavam conversando, com Harry meio aéreo, lógico, já que estava fazendo as pizzas por telepatia e isso exigia concentração.

Ficaram um longo tempo comendo pizzas e tomando cerveja amanteigada até que Harry disse:

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, está ficando tarde.

Os outros concordaram, de modo que se despediram e foram para seus respectivos quartos.


	16. 16 O Baile de Comemoração

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XVI

**O BAILE DE COMEMORAÇÃO**

Harry acordou no meio da noite de repente, sem sono. Tivera um sonho meio estranho com seus pais e seu padrinho. Estavam os quatro vestidos de branco eu um local sem móveis e totalmente iluminado, com paredes, chão e teto brancos. Eles lhe davam os parabéns por ter finalmente derrotado Voldemort e disseram que, dali para frente, tudo iria melhorar. Ele ficou tão emocionado que acordou e não conseguiu mais dormir. Fora tão real!

Já que estava sem sono mesmo, foi para a cozinha preparar um chocolate quente para si.

- O que você está fazendo acordado a essa hora, Harry?

Ele deu um pulo na cadeira e se virou, sorrindo ao ver Hermione parada na porta da cozinha com uma expressão espantada.

- Sabe, Mi, não é muito agradável levar um susto desses em plena madrugada...

Ela sorriu encabulada e disse:

- Me desculpe, juro que não foi de propósito. É que eu perdi o sono e vim tomar um copo d'água, mas não esperava te ver acordado depois de tudo o que passou hoje...

Ele deu um sorriso encantador e falou:

- Seria de esperar que eu estivesse dormindo, né? – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – É que eu tive um sonho com os meus pais e com o Sirius...

Ele serviu o chocolate em duas xícaras, a convidou para se sentar e contou o sonho. Ela estava emocionada e sem palavras. Ele ficou um tempo calado e pensativo. Então, com uma total mudança em sua expressão, ele disse:

- Mas mudando de assunto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Pode falar, Harry.

Ele corou um pouco e então falou:

- Sabe... o Alvo estava me dizendo outro dia que faria um baile quando Voldemort fosse derrotado, para comemorar o fim das trevas, sabe? Ele já me confirmou que iria anunciá-lo para amanhã... ou melhor, hoje – ela deu um sorriso e ele continuou: - Vai ser para todos os alunos e vai começar às oito em ponto, indo até o amanhecer. Mas o som teria que ser improvisado por magia, já que não dá tempo de contratar nenhuma banda assim tão em cima – ele respirou fundo e disse: - Mas em todo caso, o que eu realmente queria te perguntar é se você... você gostaria de ir comigo?

- Claro que sim, Harry! – ela o abraçou e falou baixinho perto do ouvido dele: - Apesar de não ter nenhuma boa lembrança do último...

Ele se soltou do abraço e a encarou muito sério, perguntando:

- Tem certeza?

Ela o olhou sem entender e viu que ele fitava a própria mão. Ela olhou também e viu que ele observava a aliança que trocara com ela no dia do baile de Natal. Ela fez uma expressão mortificada ao dizer:

- Oh, Harry, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, é que... – mas parou de falar, aliviada, ao ver que ele estava rindo. – Ei! – exclamou dando um tapa leve no peito dele. Ele então deu uma gostosa gargalhada e disse:

- Eu achava que você tinha esquecido...

Ela se aproximou sedutoramente dele e disse:

- Jamais... você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz e emocionada ao te ver voltando daqueles tais desafios e ao perceber que você estava usando a sua aliança...

Ele abraçou e sussurrou provocante em seu ouvido:

- Hermione, eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também te amo muito, Harry – ela o abraçou com mais força e disse: - Eu fiquei com tanto medo do que poderia acontecer...

Ele a interrompeu pressionando o dedo em seus lábios e dizendo:

- Shhh. Não pense mais nisso... já passou.

Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso e disse:

- Será que você poderia me ajudar a esquecer?

- Hummm... acho que sim. Que tal assim? – e lhe deu um beijo doce, aprofundando-o ao poucos cada vez mais. Eles pararam um pouco para retomar o fôlego e Hermione disse:

- Como estava com saudades disso! Mas acho melhor a gente parar por aqui e tentar dormir...

Ele lhe deu um selinho e disse:

- Você tem razão... senão posso acabar não respondendo por mim – ele a beijou novamente e depois disse, enquanto se levantavam: - Se bem que, depois disso, eu acho muito difícil que eu consiga dormir – ela riu bastante e lhe deu mais um beijo dizendo em seguida:

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Mi. Sonhe comigo – ele disse com um sorriso galanteador.

- Não precisa nem pedir, Harry – disse e foi para seu quarto, enquanto o garoto ia para o seu, pensando no quanto a amava.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No dia seguinte, Dumbledore disse que eles já poderiam tomar café da manhã junto do resto da escola. Eles se arrumaram e desceram pouco depois do professor. Mas, quando eles chegaram, algo inesperado aconteceu. Assim que entraram, o diretor pediu silêncio e chamou Harry até ele. Todos se espichavam tentando ver a nova cicatriz dele. Hermione e Rony se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória, enquanto ele ia até a mesa dos professores, ao mesmo tempo em que Dumbledore contornava a mesma. Quando chegou até Harry, passou o braço por cima dos ombros dele e disse:

- Como eu havia anunciado no jantar de ontem, Lord Voldemort foi derrotado – muitos alunos ainda tremiam ao ouvir esse nome. Ignorando-os, o diretor continuou: - O responsável por isso está aqui, hoje, diante de vocês. Mais uma vez, Harry Potter salvou o mundo mágico e não-mágico das garras de Voldemort. Só que dessa vez foi para sempre. Por isso eu peço uma salva de palmas a Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu... novamente – todos riram e começaram a aplaudir, inclusive, para espanto da maioria, uma boa parte dos alunos da Sonserina. Mas o mais surpreendente foi Malfoy aplaudir de pé, como Dumbledore. Logo a escola toda se levantou, exceto alguns dos sonserinos cujos pais estavam presos por serem Comensais.

Quando os aplausos pararam e os alunos sentaram, Dumbledore, que continuara de pé, disse:

- Por causa disso teremos um baile de comemoração esta noite, para todos os alunos, sem exceção – o salão se encheu de zoada imediatamente, já que os alunos logo começaram a comemorar o baile iminente. Dumbledore esperou todos se calarem e disse: - Começará com um banquete às 20:00h em ponto e irá terminar... – foi interrompido por um sonoro "ahh..." dos alunos, que já imaginavam que iria terminar cedo. Ele deu um sorriso e completou: - Ao amanhecer.

Os alunos recomeçaram o falatório. Com um tremendo esforço, Dumbledore conseguiu restabelecer o silêncio e continuou a falar:

- Vocês terão o dia para ir a Hogsmeade providenciar suas roupas para baile. Isso vale para todos, mas eu não quero confusão, certo? O traje será social trouxa – ele se sentou e os alunos começaram a falar novamente, estranhando o tipo do traje. Harry se dirigiu finalmente à mesa da Grifinória e se sentou ao lado de Hermione, começando a conversar com os colegas.


	17. 17 Noite Mágica

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XVII NOITE MÁGICA

Aquele dia foi totalmente agitado em Hogsmeade, afinal Hogwarts em peso foi para lá. As lojas mais cheias eram, claro, as de roupas. Mas, apesar da quantidade de pessoas, tudo correu bem e todos os alunos conseguiram comprar suas roupas e acessórios.

Por volta das cinco da tarde, todos tiveram que voltar para o castelo. As garotas subiram correndo aos seus dormitórios enquanto os garotos ficaram pelos salões comunais jogando conversa fora. Harry e Rony jogavam xadrez enquanto o primeiro dizia:

- Eu não entendo por que a Hermione precisa de três horas para se arrumar.

- Garotas, Harry, garotas...

- Mas e você, Rony, vai com quem?

- Eu não tenho par, não – respondeu um pouco vermelho.

Harry fez um aceno com a cabeça indicando que entendera e resolver não insistir no assunto, se concentrando no jogo de xadrez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Uma hora depois, os meninos, cansados de jogar xadrez, subiram para se arrumar. Muitos dos sangues-puros da escola reclamaram por terem que usar roupas trouxas, mas nada puderam fazer.

Rony estava com um smoking com gravata borboleta e tudo (Harry, para ajudá-lo, lhe dera, alegando ser presente de aniversário adiantado). Já Harry escolhera um terno preto, uma camisa de linho branca, calça social e sapatos também pretos e uma gravata discreta. Conseguira arrumar os cabelos com um pouco de gel.

Os dois estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória esperando Hermione descer. Assim como no baile de Natal, ficaram só os dois ali, todos os outros garotos e garotas já haviam descido. Rony consultou o relógio e disse:

- Harry, o banquete já vai começar!

O garoto suspirou e disse:

- Vai indo que eu vou continuar aqui.

- Não precisa, eu já estou pronta.

Eles se viraram para as escadas do dormitório feminino e ficaram estáticos com o que viram. Hermione usava um vestido longo branco-pérola, com pérolas e brilhantes aqui e ali. O vestido era frente única e amarrava atrás do pescoço, formando um decote que mostrava seu colo porém sem exageros. Preso também no nó atrás de seu pescoço, desciam algumas tiras de um tecido mais fino mas da mesma cor do vestido indo até seus braços e seguros em seu pulso, de modo que ficavam balançando ao lado do seu corpo quando ela se movimentava. Os cabelos estavam presos no topo da cabeça com uma presilha discreta, deixando seus cachos bem definidos caídos em forma de cascata. Sua sandália de salto alto prateada, suas jóias e sua maquiagem leve completavam o conjunto. Enquanto Harry continuava olhando fixamente para ela, Rony disse:

- Mione, você está muito bonita! Só que será que dava para a gente ir logo? O banquete já vai começar, sabe? A propósito, Harry, se você quiser, dá tempo de ir buscar um babador.

O garoto riu encabulado e disse:

- Precisa, não, Rony – virou-se para Hermione, que agora já estava ao lado deles, e lhe ofereceu o braço. Rony foi na frente e então ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela: - Você está muito linda!

Ela agradeceu com um sorrisinho tímido. Então, do nada, Harry parou no meio do corredor e disse:

- Rony, pode ir indo, que eu não vou mais, não.

O ruivo voltou-se assustado para ele e Hermione, igualmente assustada, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

Ele a olhou tentando manter-se sério e disse:

- Tô... uma vontade louca de não deixar você ir para o baile... já estou até vendo, toda a população masculina de Hogwarts dando em cima de você bem na minha cara. Isso é demais para mim.

- Oras, Harry – ela disse rindo. – Eles que se explodam, não estou nem aí para eles. Para mim basta que um garoto olhe para mim... você! – ela sorriu apaixonada para ele e depois disse: - Mas você fica uma gracinha quando está com ciúmes, sabia?

Ele, que estava rindo, engasgou e disse:

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Tá, Harry, e eu acredito – ela falou irônica enquanto ria ainda mais. – Vem, vamos entrar.

O Salão Principal estava decorado de forma discreta porém muito bonita. Havia muitas mesinhas espalhadas que deixavam um espaço vazio no meio do salão para as pessoas dançarem. Essas mesas estavam forradas com toalhas das cores de todas as casas, tornando o ambiente muito colorido e primaveril.

Correu tudo bem durante o banquete e, assim que as sobras sumiram, começou a tocar uma música animada e a cair pétalas de rosas do teto que demoravam um pouco a desaparecem, de modo que, em pouco tempo já havia um tapete de pétalas no chão. Harry, Rony, Hermione e vários outros alunos logo fizeram uma rodinha e ficaram conversando, dançando e se divertindo.

Depois de algum tempo, começou a tocar uma música lenta e os casais logo começaram a se formar. Harry enlaçou Hermione pela cintura, enquanto ela pousava os braços sobre seus ombros, cruzando as mãos atrás de seu pescoço. Neville tirou Gina para dançar, e Rony, por mais estranho que posse parecer, fora chamado por Cho. Dumbledore dançava com Mcgonagall, que estava coradíssima com algo que o diretor acabara de falar.

Quando Harry os girou, Hermione viu Rony e Cho dançando perto deles e desatou a rir. Harry a encarou intrigado e disse:

- Eu não sabia que dançava tão mal assim.

Ela tomou fôlego e disse:

- Não é isso, Harry. É a Cho ali dançando com o Rony. Ela não pára de olhar para nós dois, tá na cara que ela tá tentando te fazer ciúmes.

Harry girou mais uma vez de modo que também pudesse vê-los. Deu um sorriso maroto e disse:

- Então vou dar algo para ela ver.

- Harry, o que... – mas ela não pôde terminar de falar, pois sentiu os lábios de Harry pedindo passagem aos seus, iniciando logo em seguida um beijo de tirar o fôlego, fazendo-a esquecer a Cho e de todo o mundo a sua volta.

Eles só interromperam o beijo quando alguém trombou forte nas costas do garoto, fazendo-o ir para a frente. Se viraram em direção à saída do Salão e viram que a Cho saía correndo. Voltaram então o olhar para Rony, que meramente sacudiu os ombros e foi dançar com uma grifinória.

- Acho que ela não gostou muito do que viu...

- A Chang que se dane – Harry disse, indo para frente para beijá-la novamente, só que ela disse. Esquivando-se discretamente:

- É melhor, não, Harry...

Ele não a deixou falar, foi logo dizendo:

- Você tem razão, Mi. Peço desculpas, eu estou indo rápido demais – ela deu um sorriso enquanto pensava "Ele é sempre assim, tão educado e tímido..." e continuou como se ele não houvesse dito nada:

- ... pois aqui está muito cheio.

Ele a encarou e disse, parecendo um pouco receoso:

- Você está falando sério, Mi?

Ela sorriu, segurou sua mão e disse:

- Vem comigo.

Eles subiram mais e mais escadas em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Quando chegaram, Harry a parou no meio do salão comunal e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza?

Ela apenas o puxou para um abraço muito forte. Depois de um tempo assim, ela sussurrou provocativa em seu ouvido:

- Sabe, a monitora-chefe é muito minha amiga e nem se importou de me emprestar o quarto dos monitores, já que ela dorme com as colegas do sétimo ano.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso sedutor, a pegou no colo e a levou para cima sem dizer mais nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Mas ele não queria acordar. Tivera um sonho tão bom com Hermione!

Ele foi se espreguiçar quando sentiu um peso apoiado em seu braço. Abriu os olhos de repente e viu que era Hermione, que dormia. "Não foi sonho!", pensou feliz. Se ajeitou de modo que pudesse abraçá-la e conseguiu observar melhor o local onde se encontravam.

Era um quarto muito parecido com os outros dormitórios, só que este só tinha uma cama de casal e era um pouco menor. Até o estilo da decoração era o mesmo.

- Você tá acordado, Harry?

Ele ficou tão distraído com o quarto que não viu quando Hermione acordara. Virou-se para ela com um sorriso encantador e disse:

- Bom dia! Acordei há pouco tempo. Dormiu bem?

- Como nunca dormi em toda a minha vida – ela disse com um sorriso. Então o beijou, ato ao qual ele correspondeu imediatamente. Quando pararam, ficaram abraçados até que Harry estendeu uma mão para ela dizendo:

- Para você – ele segurava um buquê de lírios brancos, a flor preferida dela, que acabara de conjurar nas costas.

- Ah, Harry, são lindos!

- Não mais que você!

Ele a beijou terna e longamente. Depois suspirou e disse:

- Eu queria não precisar sair daqui nunca!

- Por mim eu também ficaria aqui para sempre! Mas infelizmente ainda há o mundo lá fora e nós temos que descer.

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e se apoiou no cotovelo, de modo que seu rosto ficou sobre o dela, e disse:

- Ainda tá cedo... acho que a gente não precisa descer exatamente agora.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou de uma forma bem mais quente e apaixonada que antes.


	18. 18 Indo para Casa

**HARRY POTTER E A DESCOBERTA DO AMOR**

CAPÍTULO XVIII INDO PARA CASA

- Eu vou dar um pulinho no meu dormitório, tomar um banho e depois a gente vai junto tomar café.

- Eu também vou dar uma passada no meu.

Eles estavam ao pé da escada que leva aos dormitórios femininos. Harry deu um selinho em Hermione e falou, rindo:

- Tô só imaginando a cara do Rony quando perceber que eu não dormi no quarto...

Hermione pareceu aterrorizada e disse:

- Você vai contar a ele o que aconteceu?

- Se você não quiser, eu não conto nada, Mi. Invento uma desculpa qualquer.

- Ah, vai, tudo bem, sem problemas, eu acho... mas agora é melhor eu ir pro dormitório. Até daqui a pouco – ela subiu as escadas e Harry foi ao seu próprio quarto. Assim que entrou, foi atacado por Rony, que disse baixinho para não acordar os outros garotos que ainda dormiam.

- Harry! Até que enfim você apareceu! Onde você se meteu tão cedo da manhã?

Harry estava com uma expressão maliciosa e o ruivo perguntou:

- É impressão minha ou você está chegando agora? – o sorriso do moreno aumentou. – Harry Potter, onde você passou a noite? Não me diga que...

- Foi na Torre da Grifinória, isso eu posso garantir.

- Não me diga que você e a Mione...

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Rony o abraçou e disse:

- Caramba, Harry, por essa eu não esperava! O que eu posso dizer? Parabéns!

- Valeu. Agora, deixa eu tomar um banho para podermos ir tomar café.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Meia hora depois eles adentraram no Salão Principal conversando mas se calaram surpresos. O local estava deserto. Hermione bateu com a mão na testa e disse:

- Droga, devemos ser os únicos acordados em todo o castelo!

- É isso que dá sair cedo do baile...

- Vem, gente, vamos para a cozinha.

Harry saiu do salão seguido pelos dois. Quando chegaram na cozinha tiveram outra surpresa: os professores estavam todos sentados a uma das grandes mesas se preparando para tomar café, porém com uma tremenda cara de sono. Dumbledore, quando os viu, deu um grande sorriso e disse:

- Mas que surpresa, os três acordados a essa hora só esperávamos alunos pra depois do meio-dia!

- É que ontem a gente saiu relativamente cedo – explicou Rony.

- E por que três alunos da Grifinória iriam sair cedo de um baile, perdendo a oportunidade de... se divertir?

- Severo, acho que isso não é da nossa conta, não é mesmo? – disse Dumbledore com um olhar reprovador para Snape. Virou-se para os garotos e falou: - Sentem-se, sentem-se, tomem café conosco. Dobby, traga mais três pratos, por favor.

O elfo obedeceu prontamente, mas quase os deixou cair quando viu quem mais estava na cozinha. Colocou-os na mesa e correu até os garotos guinchando:

- Harry Potter, meu senhor, há quanto tempo!

- Pois, é, Dobby, faz muito tempo mesmo que a gente não se vê.

-É... sentem-se, que Dobby vai servi-los.

Ele colocou uma diversidade de guloseimas na mesa e todos se serviram. Após um tempo, Hermione disse:

- Prof. Dumbledore, eu estive pensando... como eu vou fazer para recuperar a matéria de todo esse tempo?

- Ah, Srta. Granger, eu ainda não havia lhe avisado. Você e o Harry terão que ter aulas nas férias.

- Mas aonde? Aqui em Hogwarts mesmo?

- Sim, mas vocês terão que vir diariamente, já que precisam ficar com seus parentes, principalmente o Harry, não é mesmo, Harry?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Ele sabia o que o Dumbledore queria dizer: tinha que passar um tempo com os Dursley para poder fortalecer o feitiço de sua mãe.

- E como viremos, Alvo?

- Fawkes irá ajudá-los. No seu caso, Harry, só no começo, já que em breve você fará aniversário e poderá aparatar, além de poder usar magia fora da escola. Isso me lembra uma coisa: logo no começo das férias nos teremos que ir ao Ministério, Harry. Eles monitoram de perto poderes especiais. Precisamos informar sobre sua telepatia.

- Telepatia, Alvo?

- Sim, Minerva, o Harry desenvolveu uma alta capacidade telepática, ele pode... – mas foi interrompido por uma jarra de suco de abóbora que flutuava em frente a eles. Harry disse rindo:

- Suco, Minerva?

- Cla... claro!

Ele a serviu enquanto todos riam de seu espanto, exceto, claro, o Snape. Ela, para disfarçar, perguntou:

- E as provas dos dois, Alvo?

-Serão aplicadas lá pelo fim das férias.

Continuaram conversando até que Mcgonagall ouviu a voz de Harry em sua mente: "Não precisava mudar de assunto de forma tão radical". Ela se virou para ele e viu que o garoto a encarava. Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadela, antes de voltar a conversar com Hermione.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

O tempo passou voando e logo chegou o dia de ir embora. Logo pela manhã, os alunos receberam as notas finais, exceto Harry e Hermione, e os avisos de fim de ano.

Mais tarde, antes dos dois embarcarem, a Profª Mcgonagall entrou correndo no salão comunal e se dirigiu a eles ofegante:

- Potter, Granger, que bom que os encontrei. O prof. Dumbledore quer falar com ambos imediatamente – e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Eles se levantaram, marcando de se encontrarem com o Rony no trem mais tarde e saíram. Assim que chegaram na sala do diretor, ele os saudou e mandou que se sentassem. Assim que obedeceram, ele começou a falar:

- Eu chamei vocês aqui para esclarecer alguns detalhes sobre essas férias. Todos os dias, às sete horas da manhã, vocês receberão um aviso de Fawkes para terminarem de se arrumar. Por volta das sete e meia, ele irá buscá-los, um de cada vez, é claro. Suas aulas começarão às oito horas e irá até as doze. Terão uma pausa para o almoço, podendo descansar ou fazer alguma pesquisa na biblioteca. As aulas recomeçarão às duas da tarde e prosseguirão até as seis. Seu almoço será na cozinha mesmo, se não se importarem. Suas aula serão com os respectivos professores de cada matéria. Será permitido fazer magia dentro da escola, mas não em suas casas. Suas aulas serão normais, ou seja, os professores poderão passar-lhes trabalhos e detenções. Suas provas serão mais para o fim das férias, com feitiços anti-cola e proteção reforçada contra Legilimência – ele deu um sorrisinho e continuou: - Vocês serão levados de volta as suas casas às oito. Poderão usar esse tempo para estudar, pesquisar ou tirar alguma dúvida com os professores. Nos finais de semana vocês não virão aqui para Hogwarts. Alguma pergunta?

- Eu tenho uma, Alvo. É impressão minha ou praticamente não teremos férias?

- Não é impressão sua, Harry.

- E, durante a semana, só iremos dormir em casa?

- Exato.

- Essas serão as melhores férias da minha vida!

Os três riram e o garoto continuou:

- Mas falando sério, Alvo, quando nós iremos o Ministério?

- O quanto antes, melhor. Vou aproveitar e dar entrada no seu teste de aparatação. Segunda-feira após suas aulas está bom para você?

- Claro!

Os dois se despediram e foram correndo à estação, pois já estava na hora do trem sair. Procuraram por Rony até o encontrarem na última cabine. Assim que entraram, ele disse:

- Cara, onde vocês se meteram? Quase que o trem sai sem vocês!

Os dois riram e explicaram o ocorrido.

A viagem correu bem. Em um momento, Draco Malfoy apareceu, sozinho, na cabine. Antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, Harry falou:

- Se você veio insultar a Hermione ou me ameaçar, pode ir dando meia volta, Malfoy.

O loiro suspirou e disse com sua voz arrastada:

- Na verdade, Potter, eu vim aqui para pedir desculpas por tudo que lhe fiz durante esses seis anos e lhe dar os parabéns pelo sucesso contra o Lord das Trevas.

Harry o encarou desconfiado e disse:

- Tá, Malfoy, agora chispa daqui!

Malfoy saiu irritado e Hermione disse:

- Harry, você podia ter sido mais educado... Ele só estava pedindo desculpas.

- Que nada, Mi, você não viu o que eu vi quando o encarei. Nos olhos dele só havia ambição e interesse. É óbvio que ele só fez isso porque Voldemort foi destruído e o pai dele agora está preso.

Rony e Hermione se olharam impressionados mas nada mais disseram sobre o assunto. O resto da viagem foi tranqüila e os três atravessaram a passagem para o mundo dos trouxas juntos. Logo avistaram os Weasley, os Granger e os Dursley mais atrás. Falaram com os Weasley, que logo se despediram e foram embora. Depois Hermione disse:

- Vem cá, Harry, que eu quero lhe apresentar aos meus pais – e saiu arrastando o garoto, de modo que ele não teve nem tempo de ir falar com os Dursley. – Mãe, pai, esse aqui é o Harry Potter, meu namorado.

- Oh, muito prazer, Harry!

- O prazer é meu, Sra. Granger – ele respondeu, encabulado. Apertou a mão dela e depois a do Sr. Granger, que disse logo em seguida:

- Hermione, nos vamos esperar no carro para que vocês possam... se despedir – e saiu abraçado à esposa, deixando os dois adolescentes a sós, apesar de atentamente observados pelos Dursley. Hermione começou:

- Bem, é isso...

- É... boas férias.

- Pra você também.

Harry riu com gosto e a abraçou dizendo:

- Até segunda!

Ela riu também retribuindo o abraço. Ele se concentrou em algo de repente e depois sussurrou em seu ouvido, adquirindo um ar maroto e malicioso ao mesmo tempo:

- Quer ver algo realmente engraçado?

- O quê?

- Quer ou não? – perguntou, enquanto girava os dois, de modo que ele ficou de costas para os Dursley.

- Harry, o que você está aprontando?

- Você vai ver – então ele lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, daqueles de cinema, no meio da estação. Ela entendeu e então espiou por cima do ombro dele. Os Dursley olhavam a cena com uma cara ao mesmo tempo surpresa e assustada. Dando uma risadinha abafada, se entregou ao beijo, esquecendo tudo em volta.

Depois de um tempo, ele se separou dela com um grande sorriso nos lábios e disse:

- É... é o jeito eu ir com os Dursley mesmo.

- Infelizmente. Mas a gente se encontra na escola.

- Com certeza – ele lhe deu mais um beijo e disse, intercalando as palavras com selinhos: - Te amo muito mesmo... não me esqueça, viu?

- Jamais – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço dando mais um beijo apaixonado. Então o soltou murmurando: - Tchau.

- Tchau, linda.

Ela foi correndo até a saída. Assim que a perdeu de vista, Harry encaminhou-se finalmente até os Dursley. Tio Valter imediatamente perguntou:

- Quem é aquela?

- Hermione Granger, minha namorada. Ela é de Hogwarts também – ele ia começar a ir para a saída para finalmente irem embora, mas tio Valter o puxou pelo braço e analisou sua testa perguntando:

- O que é isso, garoto? Agora você tem duas dessa cicatrizes horríveis? Por quê?

Ele se soltou e começou a explicar:

- Porque, mais uma vez, enfrentei o maior bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos e ele tentou me lançar uma maldição mortal, e mais uma vez eu sobrevivi. Só que dessa vez eu o destruí de vez. Falando nisso, durante as férias terei que ir à escola todos os dias, mas não de trem, para repor as aulas dos últimos dois meses, já que um eu passei em coma e outro treinando para poder enfrentar Voldemort. Fora a tremenda preocupação pois ele havia seqüestrado a Hermione – ele concluiu com toda a calma do mundo.

Tio Valter e Duda olharam assustados para ele, mas tia Petúnia olhou de uma forma estranha, parecia ser... esperança? E perguntou:

- Então ele foi derrotado? Para sempre?

- Isso mesmo, tia.

- Ah, Harry, que bom! – e então, inesperadamente, ela o abraçou maternalmente e disse: - Vem, vamos para casa. Depois eu quero que você me conte tudo. Você deve ter tido um ano difícil.

E continuou falando coisas desse tipo, sobre depois querer saber o que ele havia feito nos outros anos... E assim Harry saiu da estação abraçado à tia, com o tio e o primo acompanhando-os estupefatos, para o que prometia ser um verão no mínimo interessante.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N.A.: **Bom, é isso, gente... Peço desculpas pela pressa, mas a questão é que ando correndo tanto que prefiro nem comentar... por isso resolvi postar a fic, pq ngm tem culpa se eu ando sem tempo rsrsrs

Espero que vocês tenham gostado de minha fic, Se quiserem, sintam-se extremamente à vontade para comentar (no botão logo abaixo :D) Aqueles que estiverem logados no , eu responderei via mensagem particular. Aos que não têm cadastro, agradeço desde já o review! :D

Beijinhos a quem estiver lendo isso,

Evans.


End file.
